Ami ou Ennemi
by Enul eguor
Summary: Et si les personnes en qui Stiles avait le plus confiance n'étaient pas aussi fidèles qu'il le pensait ? Et si les seules personnes vers qui il pouvait se tourner étaient les personnes qui lui faisaient actuellement le plus peur ? Stiles devrait passer à travers de nombreuses épreuves pour découvrir qui sont ses véritables amis et qui sont ses véritables ennemis.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Bon bah voilà, ma première fanfiction sur Teen Wolf ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Je n'ai malheureusement personne pour me relire et dire les fautes de maladresses et autres donc si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les commentaires. Je les modifierais au fur et à mesure.

Résumé : Et si les personnes en qui Stiles avait le plus confiance n'étaient pas aussi fidèles qu'il le pensait ? Et si les seules personnes vers qui il pouvait se tourner étaient les personnes qui lui faisaient actuellement le plus peur ? Stiles devra passer à travers de nombreuses épreuves pour découvrir qui sont ses véritables amis et qui sont ses véritables ennemis. Mais la vérité finit toujours par éclater, n'est pas ?

Les personnages ne Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais je les chérie comme si c'était les miens =D

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : Et s'il était coincé ? **

Stiles regardait par les fenêtres, à l'arrière de l'ambulance avec un air inquiet. Il attendait le retour de Derek et Scott depuis trente minutes environs. Cela faisait aussi une trentaine de minutes que le jeune humain surveillait la petit sœur de Derek pour ne pas qu'elle meurt. Lui et ses amis ne savaient pas trop ce qu'elle avait mais ils savaient juste que c'était à cause de Jennifer Blake. Stiles avait déjà failli perdre Cora une fois mais heureusement, Stiles connaissait les gestes de sécurités. Les autres eux, cherchaient un moyen de sortir de cet hôpital en toute sécurité. Stiles savait déjà que Isaac allait arriver avec un van pour qu'ils puissent sortir Cora d'ici mais le loup-garou blond n'était toujours pas apparu. En ce moment, Stiles voulait juste que quelqu'un vienne les chercher parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Il entendait pleins de bruits dans le parking et il ne savait absolument pas d'où ils provenaient. Il n'osait pas aller voir d'où par peur de se retrouver face à face avec un des Alphas. Stiles savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à eux.

Tout d'un coup, une des portes dans le parking claqua faisant sursauter Stiles. Il se baissa rapidement et il couvrit Cora et lui-même avec une grande couverture pour ne pas qu'on puisse les voir à travers la fenêtre de l'ambulance. Il tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que l'intrus ne s'approche pas trop près de l'ambulance. Il fut rassuré quand il entendit les bruits de pas s'éloigner de leur cachette. Et ce fut le drame ! Le portable de Stiles vibra dans sa poche. L'hyperactif avait un air horrifié. Il était vraiment trop malchanceux pour son bien. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il n'entendait plus les bruits de pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était un bon signe ou tout le contraire. Il n'osait plus faire de bruit. Il avait même arrêté de respirer.

Après quelques minutes, il entendit de nouveaux les pas s'éloignaient de leur petite cachette ce qui le rassura. Stiles expira un bon coup puis il sortit doucement son portable pour voir qui lui avait envoyé un message. Il vit que c'était Scott. Stiles le maudit intérieurement quand son portable vibra de nouveau. Stiles essaya de couvrir le son mais le mal était déjà fait. Il faillit hurler quand il sentit quelque chose percuter l'ambulance. Il pouvait voir par la fenêtre la forme Alpha des jumeaux. Stiles essaya de rester cacher pour ne pas qu'ils le voient malgré les secousses. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi les jumeaux n'entraient pas tout simplement dans l'ambulance au lieu de le pousser dans tous les sens. Il avait l'impression que les jumeaux s'amusaient avec lui.

Stiles commença à prier pour que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de cette situation délicate. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir ici tout seul, sans avoir pu voir une dernière fois son père. Il voulait s'assurer que son père soit encore en vie. Il ne savait même pas si son père était en vie mais il gardait l'espoir parce que l'inverse était trop douloureux. Stiles ne pouvait pas imaginer son père mort. Il avait eu du mal à se remettre de la mort de sa mère même si son père et Scott étaient là pour le soutenir. Il ne pourrait pas faire face à la mort de son père tout seul. Oui, tout seul ! Car Stiles se sentait tout seul depuis que Scott était devenu un loup-garou. Stiles avait l'impression de passer en second plan, Scott venait le voir que quand il avait besoin de lui. Depuis, Derek avait pris la place de Scott. Il était là quand Stiles en avait besoin, il était là dans les moments difficiles. Stiles lui en était d'ailleur énormément reconnaissant.

Tout d'un coup, les secousses s'arrêtèrent. Stiles en fut très surpris. Il crut d'abord que quelqu'un était venu le sauver mais rapidement, il comprit que c'était l'inverse. Il pouvait entendre les bruits d'une canne frapper le sol s'approcher de l'ambulance. La situation ne pouvait être pire. Il allait vraiment mourir dans cette ambulance. Stiles vit Deucalion apparaître à la fenêtre juste à côté des jumeaux. Il avait toujours ses lunettes de soleil. Stiles écouta la conversation entre les deux Alphas.

_ Notre priorité est Jennifer Blake ! Nous ne pouvons pas la perdre une nouvelle fois. Allez aider Kali à retrouver Blake au lieu de jouer ici.

_ Mais il y ...

_ Allez aider Kali à retrouver ! Ordonna Deucalion.

Stiles pouvait voir les yeux rouges de Deucalion briller à travers les lunettes de soleil. Il vit les jumeaux s'éloigner de l'ambulance sans protester. Stiles comprenait pourquoi parce que Deucalion était tout simplement terrifiant. Si Stiles était à la place des jumeaux, il se serait fait dessus. Stiles resta cacher en attendant que Deucalion s'éloigne mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce. Stiles se couvrit de la couverture et il sortit son portable pour envoyer un message d'appel à l'aide à ses amis.

_Pour Scott, Derek, Isaac, Peter :_

_Au secours ! Deucalion dans le parking, immobile! Pas la possibilité de fuir._

_De Stiles._

Stiles ne savait pas comment il avait eu le numéro de Peter mais si ce dernier pouvait l'aider, Stiles lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il se sentirait même coupable d'avoir contribuer à sa mort un an auparavant. Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre de l'ambulance pour s'assurer que l'Alpha soit encore là et il fut choqué de ne plus le voir. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, parce que si Deucalion pouvait se déplacer sans faire de bruit, comment Stiles était censé savoir si Deucalion était encore là. L'hyperactif préféra rester cacher sous sa couverture et il se rapprocha de Cora pour s'assurer qu'elle soit encore en vie. Il fut rassurer de constater qu'elle respirait encore. Stiles sursauta quand il entendit une porte claquer suivi d'un grognement. Il entendit Deucalion dire :

_ Tu es venu chercher ton humain, Derek ?

Stiles se releva rapidement quand il entendit des bruits de luttes. Il ouvrit une des portes arrières de l'ambulance et il sortit de l'ambulance. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Derek et Deucalion en train de lutter. Derek jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Stiles et il ordonna :

_ Rentre dans l'ambulance !

Stiles allait dans l'ambulance quand il vit Deucalion projeter Derek contre le mur. Stiles resta figé. C'était la première fois que Stiles voyait Derek aussi dépasser. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à toucher Deucalion mais il recevait tous les coups de l'Alpha des Alphas. L'humain vit Derek se relever et lui faire signe de rentrer dans l'ambulance. Cette fois-ci, il obéit parce qu'il savait que pour l'instant, il n'était qu'une gêne. Quand il se retourna pour fermer les portes de l'ambulance, la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir c'était le sang. Derek avait un regard choqué alors que le bras de Deucalion était ancré dans son ventre.

Stiles courra vers Derek quand Deucalion le lâcha. Il savait que l'Alpha du pack Hale allait s'en sortir mais il était tout de même inquiet. Il vit Derek regarder quelque chose derrière lui donc il se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec Deucalion. Stiles n'osait plus bouger. Il avait l'impression d'être un lapin face à un immense loup.

_ Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire Stiles. Dit Deucalion.

* * *

**To be continued**

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre rapidement. Normalement, j'ai prévu de le poster deux fois par semaine (Vendredi et Mardi). Je préfère faire cela que de poster tous les jours pendant un certain temps et que finalement quand je vais reprendre les cours (oui je suis étudiante =D), je poste que 2 fois par semaine.

Bon bah à Mardi pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les commentaires enfin, si vous avez le temps ou le courage =D

Bisous tout le monde


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Avant de commencer le chapitre 2, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté mon histoire, qui la suivent ou qui l'ont mise dans leur favori. Et j'espère que la suite va être à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Il y a aussi Ano, un guest qui m'a posé une question donc je lui réponds ici étant donné que je n'ai pas pu lui répondre personnellement. Il m'a demandé si j'allais faire comme dans Teen Wolf, c'est-à-dire couper à des moments où on se demande pourquoi ils ont coupé là. Pour répondre à la question, je ne sais pas du tout. J'aimerai bien faire ça à tous les chapitres, c'est plus marrant mais on verra bien :D

Une petite histoire à propos de l'écriture du chapitre 2. J'avais fini le chapitre 2 dimanche mais quand j'ai relu l'histoire hier (donc lundi), j'ai trouvé le chapitre trop court et pas super. Donc j'ai supprimé le chapitre en pleine après-midi, lundi. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à le finir dans les temps, (vers 1 heure du matin xD). Donc voici la version finale du chapitre 2 !

Les personnages ne Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais je les chéris comme s'ils étaient les miens =D

_texte en italique : sms _

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Stiles était surpris. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. L'Alpha des Alphas voulait parler à lui, un simple humain alors que normalement, il ne s'intéressait qu'aux Alphas. Alors pourquoi il venait le voir ? Stiles pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière cela. Deucalion devait sûrement avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. Pourtant, Stiles n'avait rien à offrir, il n'était pas aussi fort et rapide qu'un loup-garou. Et l'humain savait que l'aîné n'avait pas besoin de lui, en particulier pour faire des recherches. Alors qu'est ce que Deucalion lui voulait ? Le jeune humain était très intrigué.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi nous pourrions parler ! Je n'ai aucune information qui pourrait vous intéresser et je ne sais absolument pas où est Scott ou Jennifer.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de cela ! J'ai déjà trouvé Scott ! Il a accepté de rejoindre ma meute après que Jennifer ait enlevé sa mère. Sa seule condition était que je l'aide à retrouver sa mère sain et sauve. D'ailleurs, où est-il en ce moment? Je pensais qu'il serait venu vous retrouver ici après que je l'ai congédié. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, sinon il aurait rendu les choses plus compliquées. Déclara Deucalion avec un petit sourire.

Pendant que Deucalion jubilait intérieurement, Stiles était tout simplement choqué. Scott, son meilleur ami était déjà parti ! Il les avait abandonnés alors que les Alphas étaient toujours dans les parages. Il s'était tout bonnement comporté comme un égoïste, sans cœur. Il n'avait pas pensé à la pauvre Cora qui était encore proche de la mort et qui avait énormément besoin d'être escortée. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Derek était dans l'incapicité de l'aider étant donné qu'il était à terre. Il fallait qu'il guérisse.

Stiles se trouvait donc tout seul face à Deucalion. Inutile de dire qu'il était terrorisait mais il savait qu'il devait intervenir rapidement, qu'il éloigne Deucalion assez longtemps pour qu'Isaac puisse emmener Cora et Derek loin d'ici, dans un endroit où ils pourraient guérir en toute tranquillité. L'humain était coincé. Il ne pouvait plus fuir sauf s'il voulait sacrifier les deux Hales blessés. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas les sacrifier.

_ Vous me voulez quoi alors ? Demanda Stiles qui essayait de trouver un plan le plus rapidement possible.

_ J'ai une proposition à vous faire ! Commença Deucalion mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit le portable de l'humain vibrer.

Stiles sortit son portable et constata que c'était Isaac qui venait juste de lui envoyer un message. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Deucalion qui avait le regard posé sur lui. L'Alpha semblait attendre quelque chose. Stiles en profita donc pour ouvrir le message afin de le lire rapidement.

_Pour Stiles : _

_On est bientôt dans le parking ! Trouve un moyen d'éloigner Deucalion du parking ! _

_De Isaac._

Stiles avait envie de rire. Il savait depuis le début qu'il devait éloigner son opposant mais le plus dur à faire, c'était de le maintenir à distance. Hors, Stiles n'avait aucun plan qui pourrait éloigner assez longtemps Deucalion, sans risquer sa peau. Il tourna la tête vers Derek qui le regardait avec un air inquiet. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette expression sur son visage... et c'était sûrement la dernière aussi. Mais il se disait que ce nétait pas si grave s'il risquait sa peau pour les Hales. Il l'avait toujours fait de toute façon. Il avait pris sa décision, même si ça risquait de déplaire aux autres, surtout l'Alpha du pack Hale. Derek dut comprendre ce qu'il avait prévu de faire car il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Derek essaya difficilement d'attraper la jambe de l'hyperactif mais celui-ci était déjà trop loin. Le jeune Stilinski s'avança vers Deucalion la tête haute sous le regard impuissant du jeune Hale. Stiles avait l'air déterminé et un Stilinski déterminé ne pouvait pas être arrêté... même s'il faisait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

Stiles se trouvait maintenant juste en face de Deucalion avec un air fier. Il ne savait absolument pas où son geste allait le mener mais il était sûr qu'il allait le regretter. Il commençaiy à avoir des doutes mais en repensant aux Hales, ses doutes disparurent. Peut-être il faisait une bêtise, peut-être il allait mourir mais il allait au moins sauver les membres de son pack. Et pour lui, faire parti d'un pack voulait dire se sacrifier pour eux. Parce que c'était la seule qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment. Parce qu'il était juste un humain naïf, au grand coeur.

_ Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ? Demanda Deucalion.

L'Alpha avait senti que quelque chose avait changé en Stiles. Il semblait plus déterminé depuis qu'un van approchait du parking. Ça devait être les secours. Deucalion n'était pas préoccupé par les secours, il voulait juste Stiles. D'ailleurs, il attendit de voir ce que l'hyperactif avait prévu de faire. L'Alpha vit le jeune homme plonger sa main dans sa poche et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il sentit de l'aconit. Deucalion s'éloigna d'un coup, trop choqué pour arrêter l'humain. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il savait que cet humain avait plus d'un tour dans son sac mais de là à transporter de l'aconit dans sa poche alors qu'il était ami avec des loups-garous, c'était un choc. Cependant il reprit rapidement ses esprits, furieux en se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce stupide gosse avait osé le défier. Les murs commencèrent à trembler et les verres de ses lunettes se brisèrent laissant apparaître ses yeux rouges. Quand les poussières d'Aconit furent dissipées, l'Alpha constata que l'humain avait disparu. Il appela donc ses alliés d'un puissant hurlement et ils se mirent à la poursuite de Stiles.

De son côté, Stiles regardait surpris la personne qui le portait comme une princesse alors qu'elle courrait. Quand Stiles avait vu Deucalion éviter les poussières d'Aconit qu'il venait de jeter, il s'était dit que c'était fini, il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Heureusement, la personne qui n'était autre que Peter Hale était apparu de nulle part et il l'avait soulevé avant de s'enfuir. Quand ils furent arrivés à l'accueil de l'hôpital, Peter lâcha complètement le pauvre humain qui retomba sur les fesses. Stiles lança un regard noir à Peter en se relevant. Il se frotta un peu le derrière pour soulager la douleur qu'avait provoqué la chute.

_ Nous devrions continuer à courir. Deucalion... Commença Peter mais il s'arrêta en tendant l'oreille. Et le reste des Alphas vont nous rattraper si nous restons immobile. J'avais cru que tu étais le plus intelligent de la bande mais visiblement, je m'étais trompé.

_ J'ai agi par instinct ! J'ai paniqué ! S'écria Stiles outré. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour attirer Deucalion après moi. En plus, je ne savais pas qu'il allait appeler les autres Alphas.

_ Bah je te conseille de ne pas agir par instinct la prochaine fois ! Même s'il y a de forte chance qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois. Déclara Peter en attrapant le bras de Stiles et en se mettant à courir.

Stiles se mit à courir rapidement en essayant de suivre la cadence du loup-garou mais c'était difficile. Il n'était pas assez rapide. Il trébucha d'ailleurs de nombreuses fois mais ne tomba jamais grâce à Peter qui le maintenait debout. Stiles fut soulagé de constater que le loup-garou avait ralenti pour qu'il puisse suivre la cadence plus facilement. Il l'en remercia d'ailleurs mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Il semblait être concentré sur quelque chose. Stiles vit qu'il courrait vers une porte qui menait vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas sortir par la sortie principale, ils se seraient fais directement attraper. Peter ouvrit rapidement la porte de la sortie de secours pour sortir mais à la dernière minutes, il referma la porte et il tira Stiles vers une autre direction. Stiles se laissa guider sans poser de question, surtout quand il vit Kali entrer par la sortie de secours qu'ils venaient juste d'abandonner.

Stiles commençait vraiment à se remettre en question. Il venait d'agir comme Scott, sans réfléchir. Et à cause de cela, il allait mourir. Il eut une pensée pour Derek et Cora. Il ne savait même pas s'ils s'en étaient sortis. Il espérait vraiment parce que les deux loups-garous le méritaient. Ils avaient déjà dû surmonter beaucoup d'épreuves, ils avaient le droit de vivre.

_ Peter ! Peter ! Hurla Stiles à bout de souffle. Tu devrais t'enfuir ! Je me débrouillerais bien tout seul.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Si je te laisse maintenant, tu vas te faire tuer! Déclara Peter en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

_ Tu vas mourir aussi si tu restes avec moi ! Hurla Stiles. Va plutôt voir si Cora et Derek vont bien.

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul Genim ! S'écria Peter en commençant à monter les marches.

Stiles se tut trop choqué pour parler. Peter connaissait son véritable prénom. Comment il pouvait le connaître ? Même Scott ne le connaissait pas. Les seules personnes au courant étaient sa défunte mère et son père. Alors comment ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans la tête de Stiles. Il aurait bien voulu lui poser la question mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. D'ailleurs à ce moment précis, Stiles se sentit tomber. Heureusement, Peter le rattrapa et il le rapprocha de lui. Stiles et l'oncle de Derek regardèrent en arrière et ils virent qu'une partie des escaliers s'était écroulée. L'hôpital était tout simplement en train de s'effondrer sous leur pied. Peter recommença à courir suivi de Stiles. Ils pouvaient entendre des voix provenant d'en bas, sûrement les Alphas.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du dernier étage, Peter tira Stiles dans les couloirs puis dans l'une des chambres les plus proches de l'escalier. Peter ouvrit l'armoire qui se trouvait dans la chambre et il en sortit une robe de chambre. Il la tendit vers Stiles qui le regarda interrogateur.

_ Déshabille-toi et mets-ça à la place !

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous que je porte cela ? Ça ne va rien changé à la situation de porter une robe de chambre... Pervers.

_ C'est pour diminuer ton odeur idiot ! Comme ça, ils vont avoir plus de difficulté à te trouver. Expliqua Peter.

_ Je pense que vous avez trop regarder Twilight. Se moqua Stiles.

Il s'arrêta toutefois rapidement quand il vit les yeux de l'aïné clignoter. L'hyperactif se changea rapidement. Quand il eut fini, il vit que Peter avait enfilé ses vêtements. Les deux avaient tout simplement ridicule. Stiles avait une robe de chambre recouverte de fleurs et Peter avec des vêtements trop petit pour lui. L'hyperactif se demandait pourquoi le vieux loup-garou avait mis ses vêtements.

_ C'est pour qu'il me suive moi au lieu de toi ! Ça risque de ne pas marcher mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Expliqua Peter qui attrapa le bras et entraîna Stiles vers le couloir. C'est notre dernière option.

_ Attendez ! Vous avez l'intention de faire l'appât ? Demanda Stiles surpris.

_ C'est notre seule chance ! Répondit Peter tout simplement. Si tu vas sur le toit, tu trouveras un escalier de secours qui te permettra de descendre et de t'enfuir. Bon, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Bon courage pour la suite.

Stiles voulut protester mais Peter le poussa déjà vers les escaliers. Stiles jeta un dernier regard à Peter qui lui fit un rapide signe de la tête avec un sourire rassurant avant de s'élancer vers le bas des escaliers. Stiles le regarda partir puis il se mit à courir vers le toit. Avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir passer par l'escalier de secours qui se trouvait à l'extérieur.

Il arriva rapidement sur le toit mais l'accueil fut moins chaleureux qu'il le pensait. Quand il sortit à l'extérieur, il fut accueilli par des rafales de vents. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler. Les vents étaient vraiment puissants. Il se mit tout de même à la recherche de l'escalier de secours. Il le trouva rapidement... ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. L'escalier se trouvait en ce moment même toute en bas du bâtiment. Stiles regarda avec un air désespéré son unique moyen de s'enfuir, hors de sa portée. Il était dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes quand il perdit l'équilibre à cause d'un vent plus puissant que les précèdents. Il bascula donc dans le vide mais grâce à ses réflexes, Stiles réussit à attraper le rebord et il s'y accrocha désespérément. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tomber même si les rafales de vent rendaient la tâche difficile.

_ Au secours ! A l'aide ! Je suis ici ! Quelqu'un ! Je vais tomber ! Hurla Stiles en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces.

_ Il semblerait que vous ayez des problèmes, monsieur Stilinski. Déclara Deucalion qui apparut juste au dessus de lui. Si seulement vous n'aviez pas agi comme un idiot !

_ Vous voulez quoi ? S'écria Stiles qui avait du mal à rester accrocher.

_ Je veux que vous rejoignez mon pack ! Je veux que vous me suiviez comme une ombre et que vous obéissiez à mes ordres. Et en échange, je vous sauve, vous Cora et votre père.

_ Oui ! Oui ! Tout ce que vous voudrez mais sortez-moi de là d'abord ! S'écria Stiles paniqué.

Il sentait qu'il commençait à lâcher et il fut rassuré de voir Deucalion lui tendre la main pour attraper son bras. Quand tout s'enchaîna. Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il vit juste un éclair tomber entre Deucalion et lui. Il se sentit tomber dans le vide lentement alors que Deucalion le regardait avec un air horrifié. Il tendit la main vers le haut en espérant que Deucalion lui attrape le bras mais ce dernier était trop lent. Il allait mourir en robe de chambre à fleur. Stiles vit alors une mouche se poser sur la main qu'il tendait désespérement. Une autre mouche suivit la première, puis une autre, puis une autre jusqu'à ce que tout son corps sauf ses yeux soit recouvert. Stiles continuait de tomber. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas touché le sol. C'est alors qu'il vit une personne dont le visage était complètement bandé planer juste au dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tout le monde a et que personne ne peut perdre? Entendit-il.

_ L'ombre. Murmura Stiles.

Et avant de fermer les yeux, il entendit quelqu'un crier « Genim ».

**To be continued**

* * *

Verdict ! Bien, pas bien ? Stiles est-il un idiot ? A vous de décider en votant au 06... Ok je m'enporte un peu ! C'est la fatigue on va dire.

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, j'y réponds rapidement...enfin normalement. Et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.

Et je vous retrouve Vendredi pour la suite.

Je vous fais pleins de bisous 3 3


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va super bien ! Comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas commencer l'histoire sans vous remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté ou follow ou favorited, ma petite histoire. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que des personnes s'intéressent à ma petite histoire.

Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les chérie comme si c'était les miens :D

Donc voilà enfin le chapitre 3 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était tout seul dans une chambre qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il pouvait entendre au loin le son d'un moteur de voiture, comme s'il se trouvait dans le véhicule ce qu'il trouva étrange parce qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même dans une chambre. Stiles se releva et alla à la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'il n'y en avait pas une à proximité mais il n'en vit pas. Il décida d'ignorer ce son et il fit rapidement le tour de la chambre. Elle était assez sombre et dégageait une odeur de fumée. Stiles voulut ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer la chambre mais il n'y parvint pas. Elle semblait fermer à clé. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas non plus. Il avait dû être emprisonné par les Alphas... ou pas. Les Alphas l'auraient enfermé dans un espèce de cachot, pas dans une chambre. Peut-être que c'était la personne au visage bandé qui l'avait emmené chez lui et l'avait enfermé dans la chambre le temps d'une sortie. C'était sûrement cela. Il soupira en allant vers l'unique table de la chambre. En vrai, la chambre était assez vide. Il n'y avait qu'un lit et une table composée de tiroirs. Sur les murs, il y avait des traits rouges qui ressemblaient fortement à des fil rouge.

Stiles décida d'ouvrir un des tiroirs de la table pour y trouver un album photo. Il le prit et se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'y allongea sur le ventre et il posa l'album juste en face de lui. Il l'ouvrit et il vit que sur la première page, il y avait marqué « les mémoires de Stilinski ». Stiles fut surpris. Comment l'inconnu pouvait avoir un album de sa famille ? À moins que ce soit un faux, ça devait être un faux. Il tourna la page et la photo qu'il vit le choqua. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, n'est-ce-pas ? Il n'y a aucun moyen que Deucalion tienne un Stiles de 3 ans environ dans ses bras entouré de Peter et du Shérif, avec un grand sourire. L'hyperactif était sûr que c'était lui le petit sur la photo parce qu'il avait vu de nombreuses photos de lui-même quand il était petit. C'était forcement un montage... un montage très bien fait. Il décida de passer à la photo suivante. C'était une photo où un jeune Derek déguisait en loup, tenait la main à un mini Stiles qui portait le même déguisement. Derrière eux, se trouvait un Peter déguisait en vampire, un Deucalion déguisait en démon, un shérif déguisait en superman et Claudia (la mère de Stiles) déguisait en wonder woman. Il y avait aussi un autre couple déguisait en César et Cléopâtre. Stiles qui remarqua tout de suite la ressemblance entre ce couple et Derek, en déduisit qu'ils étaient les parents de ce dernier. Stiles fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait attentivement la photo. Ca ressemblait une fois de plus à une photo originale, sans trucage. Il tourna la photo pour voir le dos et il remarqua un petit mot écrit par sa mère. Il reconnaîtrait son écriture parmi tant d'autres. Il avait lu et relu les petits poèmes que sa mère avait écrit quand elle était encore en vie. Le petit mot disait : « Halloween en compagnie de Peter, Talia, Sébastian, Déca et Dédé ». Stiles voulut rire en lisant le surnom de Deucalion et Derek. C'était tellement ridicule !

Stiles continua de regarder l'album en essayant de voir si elles étaient vraies ou pas. Après les avoir contempler longueument, Stiles en déduisait que c'était des photos faites sans trucage et elles le représentaient toutes en compagnie de ses parents, Deucalion, la famille Hale et des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Stiles apprit grâce à cet album que c'était lui qui avait donné les surnoms Dédé et Déca à Derek et Deucalion. Il apprit aussi que durant sa jeunesse, il avait proclamé Peter comme son futur mari. La honte ! Heureusement que Stiles ne s'en rappelait plus parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi devant son aîné. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas qu'il les connaissait tous. Même son père ne lui avait jamais parlé d'eux, il n'avait jamais montré une seule photo avec eux alors que clairement, ils étaient tous ses meilleurs amis. En plus de cela quand Stiles lui avait parlé de l'existence des loups-garous, celui-ci ne l'avait pas cru alors que sur les dernières photos, il était clair que les parents étaient au courant de leur existence. Lui avait-il menti pour le protéger ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Stiles avait bien vu dans les yeux de son père que ce dernier ne l'avait pas cru. Cela voulait-il dire que le Shérif avait tout simplement oublié l'existence des loups-garous et de ses meilleurs amis ? C'était possible si les loups-garous avaient fait quelque chose à son père. Stiles avait appris que les loups-garous étaient capacles d'effacer une partie de la mémoire à une personne, qu'elle soit humaine ou un loup-garou. Est-ce que la famille Hale avait fait cela ? Pourquoi ? Il avait tant de questions à poser mais il n'avait personne à qui les poser. Il avait tellement hâte que son sauveur vienne le chercher pour qu'il puisse partir retrouver les autres. Il pourrait demander à Peter sa version des faits.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit le bourdonnement de plusieurs mouches. Il se releva avec l'album dans ses bras et il se tourna vers la porte d'où provenait les bourdonnements. Une note tomba alors du livre. Stiles se baissa pour la ramasser et il vit qu'il y avait marqué une énigme à l'encre rouge qui disait « Quand une porte n'en est-elle pas une ? »

_ Quand elle est entrouverte.

Après avoir murmurer la réponse, Stiles entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Stiles leva les yeux et il vit qu'effectivement, la porte s'était ouverte. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie en gardant l'album dans ses bras. Quand il fut en dehors de la chambre, Stiles regarda les environs. Le couloir était sombre mais il pouvait voir un escalier au bout. Stiles constata que les bruits des mouches provenaient de l'escalier. Il y alla donc pour descendre les escaliers. Il s'arrêta quand il vit ce qui l'attendait. En effet, il trouva une pile de cadavres juste devant l'entrée. Le jeune Stilinski contourna les cadavres rapidement avec un air dégoûté. Ils avaient l'air carbonisés. Quand il fut juste devant la porte d'entrée de la maison, il l'ouvrit pour sortir rapidement. Il se trouva alors face à son sauveur.

_ Ah salut ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauver ! J'ai cru que j'allais finir en un parfait tapis. Déclara Stiles mais son interlocuteur ne lui répondit pas. Heu... Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant.

Même s'il avait été sauvé par cette personne, Stiles ne se sentait absolument pas à l'aise face à lui. Il s'avança donc vers l'autre personne en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible. Quand Stiles fut juste à côté de l'inconnu, il entendit une nouvelle fois le bourdonnement mais cette fois-ci il était si proche, comme s'il venait de l'autre personne. Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'oeil qui le regardait droit dans les yeux puis baissa ses yeux. Stiles suivit son regard et il vit que ce dernier tenait un cocktail Molotov dans l'une de ses mains. Stiles se figea en regardant le cocktail. Qu'allait faire l'inconnu avec cela ? Stiles s'éloigna lentement de son "sauveur". Il le vit se tourner complètement vers lui pour lancer le cocktail sur lui. L'hypereactif n'eut pas l'opportunité de l'éviter. Il le prit de plein fouet. Stiles commença à hurler alors qu'il se sentait brûler. Il tomba puis se roula par terre en espérant que le feu s'éteigne. Il ferma les yeux avec l'espoir que c'était un simple rêve. Mais ça ne pouvait pas en être un, il se sentait vraiment brûler. C'est alors qu'il entendit de nouveau le bruit du moteur d'une voiture. Il devenait de plus en plus fort.

_ Stiles ! Stiles ! Stiles !

Stiles ouvrit les yeux rapidement en se relevant et il regarda autour de lui paniqué. Il vit qu'il était dans un van en compagnie du pack de Deucalion qui le regardait bizarrement sauf Aidan qui conduisait et Deucalion qui regardait en face de lui. Il ne brûlait plus ! Cela le rassura mais il se souvenait de cette vive douleur. Il passa une main sur son front en soufflant un bon coup. Il était en sécurité... enfin pas vraiment mais au moins,il ne brûlait plus. Il observa plus attentivement l'intérieur du van. Il était au fond du van en compagnie de Deucalion. Juste devant, il y avait Kali et encore devant il y avait Ethan et Aidan.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers Deucalion.

_ Nous avions un accord. Déclara Deucalion qui n'avait toujours pas posé le regard sur lui.

_ Vous m'avez sauvé ?! S'exclama Stiles en se tournant vers Deucalion. Pourtant, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est...

_ Oui ? Demanda Deucalion quand Stiles s'arrêta. Tu te souviens de quoi en dernier ?

_ J'ai certainement dû halluciner. J'ai cru voir un homme au visage bandé planait au-dessus de moi alors que je tombais, recouvert de mouches. Déclara Stiles d'un air pensif. Est-ce que les autres vont biens ?

_ Derek et Cora ont été évacués pendant qu'on te poursuivait et Peter a réussi à survivre même s'il était poursuivi par 3 Alphas.

L'hyperactif se tourna vers la fenêtre en laissant échapper un soupire de soulagement. Ses amis s'en étaient sortis sains et saufs. Il avait envie de les voir mais il avait fait un accord avec Deucalion. Il ne pouvait pas les voir pour l'instant mais bientôt, il se promit de les retrouver. Tout d'un coup, Stiles se rappela d'un élément de son rêve. Il se demandait si c'était vrai, s'il avait vraiment connu Deucalion et la famille Hale dans le passée. Il avait tellement envie de lui demander mais en même temps, il se dit que c'était sûrement quelque chose que son esprit avait inventé. En plus de cela, Stiles ne voulait pas leur adresser la parole. Ils avaient quand même tuer Erica et Boyd. Stiles se sentit triste en repensant à eux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à les connaître. Il se rappela encore quand eux 3 s'étaient retrouvés dans la cave des Argents. Le jeune Stilinski n'avait jamais comprit comment les deux loups-garous s'étaient retrouvés là, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de leur demander. Stiles sentit une boule se formait dans gorge. Il se retint de pleurer car il ne pouvait définitivement pas pleurer devant les Alphas. Et dire que les deux loups-garous avaient le même âge que lui. Stiles se dit qu'il sera sûrement le prochain à mourir. Il n'était qu'un humain dans un monde surnaturel. Il n'y avait rien qui pourrait lui permettre de se défendre. Stiles entendit alors une mouche près de son oreille. Il essaya de faire partir le bruit en secouant la main près de ses oreilles mais le bruit était toujours là.

_ Maudite mouche ! Hurla Stiles en quittant la fenêtre du regard. Tu vas te taire !

_ Il n'y a pas de mouches, Stiles. Déclara Deucalion en se tournant vers l'humain.

_ Bien sûr qu'il y en a une ! Vous ne l'entendez pas ! S'écria Stiles frustré en secouant ses bras dans tous les sens. Depuis que je suis tombé du toit de l'hôpital je n'arrête pas d'en entendre, même dans mes rêves.

_ Stiles, il n'y a rien dans ce véhicule. Assura Deucalion qui avait maintenant les yeux rouges. Je n'entends pas de bourdonnement.

Stiles l'ignora et il continua de s'agiter confus. La mouche lui rappelait le cauchemar, cet homme au visage bandé qui avait voulu le brûlé. Mais rapidement Deucalion lui attrapa les mains et il les maintint pour que l'humain arrête de gesticuler. Ce dernier voulut protester sauf que quand il croisa le regard de l'Alpha, le bourdonnement s'éloigna pour finalement disparaître. L'humain se demandait s'il devenait fou. Il avait vu un homme bandé au visage planer au-dessus de lui alors qu'il tombait et il voyait ou entendait des mouches alors qu'il n'y en avait pas. C'était quoi son problème ? Est-ce que l'éclair l'avait rendu fou ?

Tout d'un coup, la voiture s'arrêta et tout le monde sortit sauf Deucalion et Stiles qui avaient gardé la même position. Quand Deucalion fut sûr que l'humain s'était calmé, il le lâcha et il sortit de la voiture. Stiles resta immobile dans la voiture. Deucalion venait de le calmer juste en lui attrapant les mains et Stiles avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment des centaines de fois. Il fallait qu'il lui demande.

Stiles sortit donc de la voiture et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la forêt. Stiles vit les Alphas parler un peu plus loin à voix basse, sûrement pour ne pas que Stiles les entende. Stiles s'approcha d'eux sans prendre la peine d'être discret et il se posta devant eux, une main sur la hanche et l'autre montrant la forêt.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Où est mon hôtel 4 étoiles où je pourrais tranquillement avec une couverture toute moelleuse qui sent la rose ? Je ne dormirais pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas emmené dans un hôtel digne de ce nom ! Vous êtes peut-être des loups-garous sauvages mais moi je suis un humain, j'ai besoin de mon petit confort.

_ Si tu n'es pas content, vas dormir dans le van ! Répliqua Kali en se mettant juste en face de lui.

_ Sachez qu'un Stilinski frustré et un Stilinski qu'on ne veut pas rencontrer. Déclara Stiles en croisant les bras.

_ Veux-tu mourir, petit humain ? Demanda Kali en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'hyperactif.

_ Waouh, la louve sort ses dents et ses griffes ! Bientôt on va pouvoir jouer à la ba-balle et... Commença Stiles mais Kali l'attrapa par le cou l'empêchant de respirer. Lâche...moi !

_ Kali, lâche-le immédiatement ! Grogna Deucalion dangereuse.

Au départ, elle ne sembla pas vouloir lâcher le pauvre humain mais quand Deucalion fit un pas vers elle, elle obéit et elle s'éloigna rapidement. Stiles massa son cou en prenant de grande inspiration. Il sentait que la cohabitation allait être compliquée, surtout avec Kali. Cette dernière n'avait décidément pas le sens de l'humour. Même Derek trouvait ses blagues marrantes même s'il ne le montrait pas. En repensant à Derek, Stiles sentit l'envie de partir. Tout le monde lui manquait, même Scott qui était souvent égoïste.

Après quelques minutes, l'hyperactif se dirigea vers le van quand il remarqua que les autres n'avaient pas l'intention de quitter cet endroit. Il était hors de questions qu'il dorme en pleine nature avec tous ces insectes. D'ailleurs, la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Stiles s'installa confortablement dans le van et il observa les loups-garous faire un petit campement pour la nuit. Il observait surtout Deucalion car depuis le rêve, il avait une obsession avec lui. Il voulait découvrir la vérité mais il n'osait pas aller lui demander parce qu'il avait trop peur. Il pouvait tenir tête à Ethan, Aidan et Kali sans problème même s'il risquait d'être blessé à la fin mais il ne pouvait pas faire face à Deucalion. C'était le seul qui ne voulait pas vraiment le tuer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un ouvrit une des portes du van. Stiles vit que c'était Ethan, le plus gentil du pack. Celui-ci lui proposa un petit truc à manger mais Stiles refusa et il s'allongea sur la banquette arrière du van et il attendit qu'Ethan parte mais il n'entendit pas la porte du van se refermer. Il attendit plusieurs minutes puis il se releva dans l'intention d'engueuler l'Alpha mais il le vit lui tendre un couverture. Stiles remercia Ethan avec un petit sourire et il se recoucha en se couvrant avec. Il ferma les yeux en attendant que le sommeil l'emporte.

Malheureusement pour lui, au moment où il allait finalement s'endormir, une porte du van s'ouvrit faisant sursauter Stiles qui se releva une nouvelle fois. Il vit que c'était Deucalion qui s'installa sur la banquette juste devant Stiles. L'alpha referma la porte du van et il s'allongea très vite imité par Stiles. Le silence régnait dans le véhicule. Deucalion n'avait rien à dire et Stiles n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche.

_ Vous ne dormez pas dehors avec les autres ? Finit-il par demander, agacé par le silence pesant qui règnait.

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille. Dit simplement Deucalion.

_ Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda Stiles mais Deucalion ne répondit pas. Je vais prendre cela pour un oui. Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment sauvé la nuit dernière, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Non ! Répondit honnêtement Deucalion en restant allongé.

_ Est-ce que c'est cet homme avec le visage bandé ?

_ En quelque sorte.

_ Est-il lié aux mouches ? Demanda Stiles mais cette fois-ci, il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il n'est pas humain, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne peut pas être un loup-garou. Avez-vous pu le voir ? Non, je présume ! Parce que s'il est lié aux mouches et que vous ne pouvez pas les entendre, ça veut dire que vous ne pouvez pas le voir ou le sentir non plus. Pourtant moi, je les entends. Ça veut dire que ça a un lien avec moi...

Stiles continua à réfléchir à haute voix alors que Deucalion l'écoutait. Ça ne servirait à rien qu'il dise des mensonges à Stiles. Celui-ci allait le découvrir d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était bien trop intelligent pour son bien. Mais l'Alpha espérait que Stiles l'apprenne le plus tard possible. D'après lui, Stiles était trop sensibles pour faire face à cette épreuve. C'était sûr qu'il allait en ressortir changé parce qu'après tout, tuer quelqu'un change une personne et dans la plupart des cas, dans le mauvais. Deucalion était le premier à le savoir.

_ Je sais que je ne suis pas fou, Déca. Finit Stiles après parler pendant une trentaine de minutes.

_ Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ? Demanda Deucalion en se relevant d'un coup.

* * *

**To be continued**

Voilà, enfin le fin du chapitre 3 ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bien? Pas bien ? Bof? N'hésitez pas à le dire dans les commentaires :D

En tout cas je vous retrouve mardi prochain pour le chapitre 4.

Je vous fais pleins de bisous ;D

BYE


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les gens ! Comment vous allez ? En tout cas, je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier pour les messages, les favorites et les follows. Ça fait tellement plaisir ! À chaque fois je souris bêtement. Donc un grand merci et je vous envoie pleins de bisous.

Mais passons au chapitre 4, un chapitre plus calme que les précédents parce je sentais que Stiles ne suivait plus le rythme. J'ai donc décidé de l'épargner pour ce chapitre :D

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Previously on « Ami ou ennemi »**_

__ Je sais que je ne suis pas fou, Déca. Finit Stiles après parler pendant une trentaine de minutes. _

__ Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ? Demanda Deucalion en se relevant d'un coup._

**Chapitre 4**

Stiles écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs ! Il était tellement en pleine réflexion qu'il avait appelé Deucalion par le surnom qu'il avait appris dans son rêve. Stiles regarda droit dans les yeux rouges de Deucalion. Il ne savait pas si ce dernier était en colère ou s'il était simplement surpris mais de toute façon, il allait bientôt le savoir.

_ Quoi ?! Je n'ai rien dit de spécial ! Je disais juste que je n'étais pas fou des carrés. J'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase. Mentit Stiles en faisant un rire gêné.

_ Ne me mens pas ! Comment m'as tu appelé ? S'écria Deucalion en attrapant le col du plus jeune.

_ Déca ! Déca ! Je t'ai appelé Déca ! S'écria Stiles paniqué. Et je suis déso...

_ Comment connais-tu ce surnom ? Demanda Deucalion plus calmement mais Stiles resta muet. Répond !

_ J'ai eu un rêve où j'étais dans un chambre sombre qui dégageait une odeur de fumée. Dans un des tiroirs de la table, j'ai trouvé un album photos. Il y avait des photos de ma famille avec vous et la famille Hale. J'avais l'impression qu'on était proches. Répondit Stiles alors que Deucalion le lâchait.

Stiles observa attentivement les expressions qui passaient sur le visage de l'Alpha. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi expressif. Quelque chose devait vraiment aller mal ! L'adulte avait l'air fatigué mais en même temps préoccupé. Il se demandait bien ce qui passait par la tête de l'Alpha. Est-ce que le problème était lié à Stiles ? Oui ! Quel était son problème ? Stiles ne le saura jamais si l'Alpha ne se décidait pas ouvrir la bouche.

_ Est-ce que c'était vrai ce que j'ai vu ? Finit-il par demander.

_ De toute façon, vous l'aurez découvert un jour ou l'autre ! Murmura Deucalion en soupirant. Dans le passé, j'étais vraiment ami la famille Hale et tes parents. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensembles.

_ Alors pourquoi je me rappelle de rien ? Et pourquoi mon père non, plus ? Demanda Stiles en s'asseyant. Je veux dire, je veux bien croire que je vous ai oublié, j'étais jeune mais mon père ne vous aurait jamais oubliés. Il n'oublie jamais ses amis du jour au lendemain.

_ Si tu te rappelles du jour de la mort de ta mère, tu devrais te rappeler de nous aussi. Déclara Deucalion en ayant un air pensif. Nous sommes restés en contact plusieurs semaines après la mort de Claudia avant que Talia décide de vous éloigner de nous. Ton père n'allait pas nous laisser faire donc Talia a décidé de modifier vos souvenirs.

_ Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Stiles en regardant son interlocuteur attentivement.

_ C'est le jour où Talia a décidé de faire un pacte avec Gérard Argent. Le problème avec Talia c'est qu'elle pense que tout va se passer selon son plan. Elle a cru que Gérard allait signer ce pacte sans rien tenter. Elle m'a demandé d'amener que deux ou trois loups-garous avec moi. À cette époque, nous étions tellement naïf. Gérard nous a attaqué ! Il m'a crevé les yeux et j'ai perdu la vue, définitivement. Répondit Deucalion. J'ai tout perdu à ce moment là, un de mes bêtas a essayé de me tuer et Talia m'a tourné le dos. Je n'étais plus utile à ses yeux.

_ Mais quel est le rapport entre cela et notre modification de mémoire ?

_ Ton père ! Quand il a appris ce qu'il s'était passé, il est devenu furieux. Il n'a pas apprécié que Talia m'envoie voir un Argent étant donné qu'il nous considérait, Peter et moi comme des frères. Il avait beau être le plus vulnérable de nous trois, c'était lui qui prenait le plus besoin de nous, il nous surprotégeait. Il est donc allé voir Talia pour avoir des explications et je pense qu'il n'en a pas eu d'assez bonnes. Il était tellement furieux qu'il lui a tiré dessus. Le pack a voulu l'attaquer mais Peter les a arrêtés. Il a préféré protéger ton père que de le voir se faire tuer. Talia a alors proposé à Peter de changer vos souvenirs de telles sortes que vous oubliez l'existence des loups-garous et nous en même temps. Peter n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il ne pouvait pas laisser ton père mourir. Il a donc accepté la proposition de la mère de Derek. Raconta Deucalion.

Stiles était choqué ! Son père, le shérif, défendeur de la justice a tiré sur la mère Derek quelques années auparavant. Il devait vraiment être furieux parce qu'il utilisait rarement son arme, juste s'il n'a pas le choix. Mais ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était d'apprendre que Peter avait sauvé la vie de son père. Déjà qu'il avait été surpris quand l'oncle l'avait aidé à s'enfuir pendant qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, mais là, c'était une grande surprise. Si Peter n'était pas intervenu, son père serait mort.

_ Et est-ce que Derek sait que mon père a tiré sur sa mère ?

_ Non ! Quand Talia a compris que Derek voulait venir te voir même après la modification de souvenirs, elle a décidé de faire pareil avec lui. C'est cruel de faire cela à son propre fils. Et après cela, nous avons eu pour obligation de vous éviter.

Stiles s'allongea de nouveau et il tourna le dos à l'Alpha. Il savait que la conversation était finie. La seule chose qui restait à faire, c'était de dormir. Il n'avait pas d'autres choses à faire mais il y avait tellement de choses qui traversaient son esprit qu'il eut du mal à dormir. Il voulait voir Peter pour en apprendre plus et il voulait retrouver son père. Il voulait lui dire beaucoup de choses. Il voulait surtout parler avec lui de Peter et Deucalion. Peut-être que son père allait se souvenir de tout s'il lui parlait de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Deucalion qui n'avait pas changé de position quand il entendit quelqu'un dire près de son oreille :

« Il ment ! Il cache encore quelque chose ! Parle lui du Nogitsune. »

Stiles se demandait qui lui avait parlé d'aussi près. C'était comme si la voix venait de sa tête. Il se tourna vers Deucalion. Il hésitait à lui parler du Nogitsune. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas parler du Nogitsune ! Fit remarquer Stiles.

Stiles voulut se retourner quand il n'entendit pas de réponses mais il n'eut pas le faire quand Deucalion l'attrapa et le tira près de lui. Stiles essaya de se dégager parce que vu la tête de son interlocuteur, il n'aurait pas dû en parler. Il attrapa le bras de l'Alpha et il le serra très fort en espérant que l'Alpha le lâche. Il fut surprit quand ce dernier le lâcha mais il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et il sortit de la voiture avec un air paniqué. Il allait courir vers la forêt quand quelqu'un le rattrapa. Il se retourna et il vit que c'était Deucalion. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux.

_ Ne t'approches pas de lui ! Ne t'approche pas du Nogitsune ! Grogna Deucalion avec un air très sérieux. Si tu t'approches trop près de lui, il va prendre le dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par prendre le dessus ? Demanda Stiles, surprenant l'Alpha. Et qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Nogitsune ?

_ Où as-tu entendu parler de ça alors ? Demanda Deucalion en lâchant le petit humain.

_ J'ai entendu une voix me le dire dans la voiture. Répondit Stiles. Et je sais qu'il n'y avait personne dans la voiture avec nous. Mais c'est comme si elle venait de ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je ne peux pas l'expliquer pour l'instant mais je dois te prévenir, ne t'approche pas trop près du Nogitsune ! C'est comme un être maléfique.

_ Et comment je suis censé le reconnaître ? Demanda Stiles, curieux.

_ C'est l'homme au visage bandé ! Déclara Deucalion. Tu dois vraiment faire attention, Stiles. Nous avons failli te perdre une fois à cause de lui, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te perdre une deuxième fois.

_ Si le Nogitsune peut prendre le dessus sur moi, ça veut dire qu'il est à l'intérieur de moi. C'est pour cela que je vois toutes ces illusions ! Les mouches et les voix.

Deucalion hocha juste la tête avec un air triste. Stiles baissa la tête. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça ! Lui le maigre petit humain avait un esprit maléfique dans lui. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Il vit les autres Alphas s'approcher d'eux mais Stiles n'avait pas envie de les voir. Il avait juste besoin de réfléchir. Il alla donc s'enfermer dans le van. Alors c'était pour cela que Deucalion l'avait attrapé, pour le Nogitsune. Et qu'allaient penser les autres quand ils l'apprendront ? Stiles s'allongea et il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à leur réaction. Il finit par s'endormir rapidement sans remarquer que les Alphas étaient rentrés dans le van.

Quand l'hyperactif ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua tout de suite qu'ils étaient de nouveau sur la route. Le soleil était déjà levé. Stiles s'assit dans son siège et il regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait de nouveau rêver qu'il était dans la maison mais cette fois-ci, il était resté dans la chambre en attendant qu'il se réveille de nouveau. Heureusement, le Nogitsune n'était pas venu à sa rencontre mais il l'avait vu par la fenêtre en train de l'observer. Étrangement, Stiles ne s'était pas senti menacer cette fois-ci.

_ Nous allons où ? Demanda Stiles en regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

_ Nous allons dans un endroit sûr pour tu puisses t'y installer pendant que nous irons à la recherche de ton père avec l'aide de Scott. Répondit Deucalion.

_ Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? Demanda Stiles.

_ Non ! Répondit simplement l'Alpha.

Stiles ne protesta pas. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il avait demandé de voir Scott mais il ne sentait pas prêt à le voir pour l'instant. Il fallait d'abord qu'il se fasse à sa nouvelle condition. Scott avait eu la chance d'avoir de l'aide de Derek et Stiles pour s'y faire mais Stiles n'avait personne. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un être maléfique en lui. Même Deucalion ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il lui avait demandé de rester loin du Nogitsune mais l'humain savait que l'être maléfique n'avait pas à être près de lui pour prendre le dessus. Les voix le lui avaient dit.

Stiles vit par la fenêtre une silhouette les suivre au loin. Stiles le regarda faire puis il vit la tête de la personne se tourner vers lui. Le Nogitsune ! Stiles ne réagit pas. Il aurait dû avoir peur mais comment peut-on avoir peur de quelque chose qui est en nous. Le Nogitsune n'allait jamais lui faire de mal, Stiles le savait. Stiles se disait même qu'il devrait le laisser prendre le dessus pour quelques temps pour qu'il puisse sauver son père. Et au moins, Stiles se disait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se protéger contre ce monde surnaturel. Alors pourquoi pas se laisser...

_ Stiles! S'écria une personne le faisant sursauter.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers les autres. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme cela ?

_ Nous sommes arrivés ! Déclara Deucalion en sortant.

Stiles suivit rapidement Deucalion en compagnie des autres. Pourquoi les Alphas l'avaient regardé avec un air choqué ? Stiles avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Il préféra oublier ce qui venait de se passer et il se tourna vers le la maison devant laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Stiles était choqué ! C'était la même maison que dans son rêve. Il courut vers la maison et il suivit le chemin qu'il avait suivi la première fois qu'il avait rêvé de cette maison. Il arriva devant une porte, la même que celle de son rêve. Il ouvrit la porte et il se trouva dans la même chambre que celle de son rêve.

Il courut vers la table et il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Il y avait effectivement le même album. Stiles était choqué ! Comment il avait pu rêvé de cette chambre ? Il n'était jamais venu ici pourtant. Il fit un rapide tour de chambre. Tout était à la même place, la seule chose qui manquait était l'odeur du brûler. Il alla s'allonger sur l'unique lit de cette chambre où il se sentait en sécurité, où le Nogitsune n'était toujours pas apparu. Il ne remarqua pas Deucalion qui se trouvait juste à l'entrée de la chambre.

_ Tu devrais venir manger ! Tu n'as pas mangé depuis longtemps.

_ Je n'ai pas faim. Dit Stiles.

Et c'était vrai ! Il n'avait pas faim alors qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis l'épisode de l'hôpital. C'était bizarre pour Stiles parce qu'il était habitué à avoir toujours faim. Il faillit hurler quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle à manger. Il le fit s'asseoir et il lui mit un plat devant les yeux. Stiles fut surpris de voir que la personne qui l'avait tiré jusqu'ici était Peter. Pourquoi était-il là ? Stiles fut rassuré de le voir en bonne santé. Peter n'avait pas été blessé mais pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ?

_ Pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda Stiles, curieux.

_ Deucalion m'a prévenu que le Nogitsune commençait de nouveau à poser des problèmes. Expliqua Peter. Je suis donc venu donner un coup de main. Maintenant, mange !

_ Je n'ai pas faim ! Je l'ai déjà dit ! Protesta Stiles en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je ne vais pas mangé pour vomir ensuite.

_ Si tu ne manges pas à trois, je vais te faire manger ! Déclara Peter en prenant une fourchette. Un, deux... trois ! D'accord, tu l'auras voulu. Ethan et Aidan, tenez-le pendant que je lui donne à manger.

_ Quoi ?! Non, stop ! C'est bon, je vais manger tout seul ! S'écria Stiles en essayant de se dégager des jumeaux. Je vais manger.

_ C'est trop tard ! Tu aurais dû réagir plus tôt ! Déclara Peter. Maintenant, ouvre-la bouche.

Il a fallu une heure pour que Stiles finisse de manger. Pour lui, ça avait été la pire expérience de sa vie. Il avait tellement honte que Peter le fasse manger devant tous les Alphas qui avaient d'ailleurs un air moqueur. Peter semblait lui aussi satisfait. Stiles se leva, honteux et il monta directement dans sa chambre (la même que celle du rêve). Il avait tellement de question à poser à Peter mais il n'avait pas envie de lui parler pour l'instant. En ce moment, il boudait ! Ce vieux loup-garou avait osé l'humilier de cette façon, il allait le payer !

_ T'es-tu regardé dans un miroir récemment Stiles ? Demanda Peter qui l'avait suivi.

Stiles hocha négativement la tête. Il se demandait pourquoi Peter lui demandait cela. Il se leva et il alla dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste à côté de sa chambre. Il se posta devant le miroir et la seule chose qu'il vit fut l'homme au visage bandé. Stiles ferma et ouvrit plusieurs fois ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda Peter.

_ Je vois le Nogitsune ! Répondit franchement Stiles qui savait que ça ne servait à rien de mentir. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Que le Nogitsune est en train de prendre le dessus. Bientôt, tu ne sera plus le même. Expliqua Peter avec un air triste.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour ne pas qu'il prenne le dessus ? Demanda Stiles en se tourna vers Peter.

_ Rien ! Tu auras beau lutter autant que tu veux, il va toujours finir par prendre le dessus. Et si ça arrive, je te promets, que je ne te laisserais pas tomber Stiles. J'empêcherais Deaton et les kitsunes de te tuer.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles, confus.

_ Parce que je l'ai promis à ta mère avant qu'elle meurt. Déclara Peter avec un air sérieux.

* * *

**To be continued**

Voili,voilou ! Alors verdict ? Bien, pas bien, bof.

N'hésitez pas à le dire dans les commentaires.

Je vous fais pleins de bisous et je vous retrouve Vendredi pour la suite.

Bye :D

Ps : J'ai réussi à poster l'histoire mardi même s'il est 23 heures. Je suis fière de moi :D


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.

Je tiens quand même à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissée des commentaires. Je suis toujours contente d'en recevoir, ça montre que l'histoire intéresse quand même des personnes. Après il y a aussi ce qui follow ou qui ajoute dans leur favoris l'histoire, ça me touche aussi beaucoup. Donc je vous fais tous pleins de bisous, parce que vous les méritez:D

Mais passons au chapitre 5, chapitre où on en apprend beaucoup sur le passé de Stiles parce qu'ici le passé compte autant que l'avenir :D

Alors asseyez-vous confortablement, et profitez de ce chapitre 5 dans le calme.

Bon j'arrête de vous parler... d'écrire et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.

* * *

_**Previously on Ami ou ennemi**_

__ Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda Peter._

__ Je vois le Nogitsune ! Répondit franchement Stiles qui savait que ça ne servait à rien de mentir. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _

__ Que le Nogitsune est en train de prendre le dessus. Bientôt, tu ne sera plus le même. Expliqua Peter avec un air triste. _

__ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour ne pas qu'il prenne le dessus ? Demanda Stiles en se tourna vers Peter. _

__ Rien ! Tu auras beau lutter autant que tu veux, il va toujours finir par prendre le dessus. Et si ça arrive, je te promets, que je ne te laisserais pas tomber Stiles. J'empêcherais Deaton et les kitsunes de te tuer. _

__ Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles, confus. _

__ Parce que je l'ai promis à ta mère avant qu'elle meurt. Déclara Peter avec un air sérieux._

**Chapitre 5**

Stiles était allongé dans sa chambre avec un air pensif. Il était en train de repenser à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Peter. Il en avait appris beaucoup grâce à lui. Il avait d'abord appris qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le Nogitsune et que celui-ci allait forcément prendre le dessus. Il avait aussi appris que Peter avait fait une promesse à sa mère, il lui avait promis de le protéger. Stiles ne savait pas si c'était vrai mais le loup-garou avait semblé si sincère à ce moment là. Il préféra donc croire que le loup-garou ne lui avait pas menti.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers le salle à manger. Il avait tellement faim. Il ouvrit donc tous les placards à la recherche d'un petit en-cas. Il trouva un paquet de chips au barbecue dans un des placards, donc il les prit et il alla dans le salon pour pouvoir les manger devant la télévision. Il y trouva Peter qui lisait un journal sur un des canapés. Stiles alla s'installer à côté de Peter et il prit la télécommande pour allumer la télé. Après avoir changer plusieurs fois de chaînes, il décida que la meilleure chose à regarder était des dessins-animés.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la seule chose qui pouvait être entendu était la télé et le bruit du sac de chips quand Stiles en prenait. Peter finit par soupirer, agacé et il attrapa la télécommande que tenait Stiles. Il éteignit la télé et il se remit à lire en gardant la télécommande dans la main.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ? S'écria Stiles en se levant. Je regardais la télé !

_ Le son m'agaçait ! Répondit Peter avec un air ennuyé.

_ Mais moi, ça ne m'ennuyait pas ! Rends-moi la télécommande. Ordonna Stiles en tendant la main vers l'adulte.

_ Si tu veux la télécommande, viens la chercher ! Déclara Peter avec un sourire mauvais.

Ce sourire disparut cependant quand il vit Stiles sauter sur lui. Le loup-garou ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'hyperactif saute sur lui. Il se demandait même, depuis quand le plus jeune avait arrêté d'avoir peur de lui. C'était sûrement depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Peter regardait amusé, les vaines tentatives de Stiles pour récupérer la télécommande. Stiles quand à lui, était déterminé à récupérer la télécommande, c'était une question de fierté. D'après Stiles, la possession de la télécommande montrait la domination d'un être sur un autre. Donc même si le plus vieux était un loup-garou, Stiles avait un être maléfique à l'intérieur de lui. Il réussira forcément à l'attraper... n'est-ce pas ?

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Stiles leva la télécommande avec un air triomphant. Il l'avait enfin attrapée. Il était tellement content ! L'hyperactif jeta un regard vers Peter qui était allongé juste en dessous de lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la voix. Stiles leva la tête et il vit les jumeaux le regarder amusés. Stiles fronça les sourcils et il regarda Peter qui avait lui aussi un air amusé. Il remarqua alors dans quelle position il était. Stiles était assis sur le bas du ventre de Peter qui était allongé juste en dessous. Stiles hurla en faisant un bon en arrière.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! J'essayais juste de récupérer la télécommande qu'il m'a volé. S'écria Stiles en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

_ Stiles, tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Déclara Peter en se relevant avec un sourire amusé. C'est tout à fait normal d'être attiré par une autre personne.

_ Tais-toi ! S'écria Stiles horrifié en attrapant un coussin et en le jetant sur le loup-garou.

Malheureusement pour Stiles, le projectile n'atteint jamais la cible. Peter avait réussi à l'attraper et il le regardait maintenant avec un air moqueur. Stiles se prépara à se jeter de nouveau sur lui mais il entendit encore une fois une personne s'éclaircir la voix. Il vit que cette fois-ci s'était Deucalion qui venait juste d'apparaître. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir à côté de Peter qui tout d'un coup, était devenu sérieux. L'Alpha des Alphas fit un signe pour que tout le monde prenne un siège. Stiles alla s'installer sur un fauteuil et il attendit que l'Alpha prenne la parole.

_ Chris Argent a été attrapé par Jennifer. Déclara Ethan qui se trouvait juste à côté de Stiles. Ça veut sûrement dire qu'elle va bientôt agir.

_ Et vous ne savez toujours pas où elle les tient prisonnier ? Demanda Stiles, inquiet.

_ Nous avons une idée. Répondit Aidan. Mais nous ne sommes pas sûr.

_ Bah il suffit d'aller vérifier. Proposa Stiles en se levant. Nous n'avons rien à perdre de toute façon.

_ Ça pourrait être un piège. On ne peut pas se permettre de nous faire prendre maintenant. Ce serait dangereux pour nous et pour ton père. Expliqua Peter.

_ Alors, que devons nous faire ? Demanda Stiles en s'asseyant de nouveau.

_ Pour l'instant rien. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il va se passer. Déclara Deucalion.

Stiles voulut protester mais quand il vit Peter faire un signe négatif de la tête, il se tut. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Deucalion veuille attendre que Jennifer se manifeste. Mais il était vrai aussi, qu'ils n'avaient aucunes pistes valables à suivre. Stiles se leva donc et il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait envie de dormir... encore. Il ne savait pas ce qui passait mais récemment, il était constamment fatigué alors qu'il ne faisait rien. C'était comme si on lui aspirait son énergie. Est-ce même possible ? Il alla s'allonger dans son lit et il attendit que le sommeil l'emporte. Sauf que Peter en avait décidé autrement. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre puis il alla directement s'asseoir sur le lit de Stiles.

_ Tu vas encore dormir ! Constata Peter.

_ Non, je vais faire du jogging. Bien sûr que je vais dormir. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Déclara Stiles. En plus, je suis fatigué, donc...

_ Tu devrais éviter de dormir autant. Conseilla Peter. Tu es le plus vulnérable quand tu dors.

_ Je sais ! Soupira Stiles. Tu pourrais partir ! Je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir si tu me regardes le faire. C'est juste trop glauque.

Après cela, Stiles mit sa tête sous la couverture et il ferma les yeux. Il entendit Peter soupirer et se relevait pour sortir de la chambre. Quand l'humain fut sûr que l'aîné soit dehors, il sortit la tête de la couverture et il regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait tellement chaud. Il se dégagea donc de la couverture et il alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il vit un papillon se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Stiles regarda pendant plusieurs minutes le beau petit papillon et finalement, il alla se recoucher. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, il entendit les battements d'ailes d'un papillon.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit qu'il était dans sa chambre, sauf que la chambre dégageait une odeur de brûlée. Il leva une des ses mains et il constata qu'il avait 6 doigts sur celle-ci. Il rêvait ! Il s'assit et il constata que la porte était grande ouverte. Elle n'était jamais ouverte. Il se leva et il alla vers la porte pour la fermer. Sauf que lorsqu'il arriva juste devant la porte, il vit le Nogitsune dans le couloir. Stiles essaya de fermer la porte rapidement mais le Nogitsune la bloqua. Stiles se recula alors qu'il voyait le Nogitsune rentrait dans la chambre. Quand le Nogitsune arrêta de s'avancer, Stiles arrêta de reculer et il observa le Nogitsune.

_ Je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas rentrer dans ma chambre ! S'exclama Stiles. Pourquoi tu n'es jamais rentré alors ?

_ Parce que je n'avais aucune raison de rentrer avant ! Déclara le Nogitsune.

_ Et maintenant, vous avez une raison de rentrer ? Demanda Stiles, en haussant les sourcils.

_ Tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide ! Dit le Nogitsune.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Le Nogitsune voulait l'aider ? Il n'était pas censé être un esprit démoniaque qui se nourrissait de la souffrance et de la tristesse des autres ? Comment voulait-il l'aider ? D'ailleurs, Stiles n'avait besoin d'aucune aide supplémentaire. Il avait déjà Peter et Deucalion qui l'aidaient, il n'avait besoin de personnes d'autres. Peut-être que le Nogitsune savait où était son père. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les y emmener.

_ Je sais où ils sont mais je n'aurais pas besoin de t'y emmener. Déclara le Nogitsune, surprenant Stiles.

_ Oh mais bien sûr ! Je vais suivre mon instinct et je vais retrouver la Darach. Dit Stiles ironiquement. Après tous les loups-garous n'ont...

_ Elle vient te chercher ! Coupa l'esprit maléfique.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire en disant cela ? Demanda Stiles, en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Nogitsune ne répondit toutefois pas. La seule chose qu'il fit, c'est de regarder par la fenêtre. Stiles fit la même chose. Il vit qu'elle était recouverte de papillons. Stiles s'approcha de la fenêtre et il vit du coin de l'œil que le Nogitsune faisait la même chose. L'hyperactif leva a main pour ouvrir la fenêtre mais son interlocuteur l'en empêcha. Stiles tourna donc la tête vers l'homme au visage bandé avec un air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

_ Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à nous dire ! Déclara le Nogitsune. Tu veux savoir la vérité sur la mort de ta mère ?

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ? Ma mère est morte d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale. Le médecin me l'a dit.

_ C'est ce que tous les humains pensent. Sa mort a été bien déguisé mais la vérité est qu'elle est morte pour te sauver. Annonça le Nogitsune.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Stiles, choqué.

_ Je suis dans ce corps depuis tellement longtemps, depuis ta naissance. Je t'ai accompagné pendant toute ta vie. J'ai déjà tenté une fois de prendre le dessus quand tu étais un petit garçon. Tu avais seulement 6 ans et tu étais encore trop faible et fragile pour que j'utilise tous mes pouvoirs. Je me rappelle encore quand tu allais voir Deucalion en pleurant parce que tu me voyais dans tes rêves. Au départ d'ailleurs, il était mal à l'aise parce qu'il n'était pas particulièrement proche des enfants mais au fur et à mesures, il s'y est habitué.

_ Deucalion m'a réconforté dans le passé ! S'exclama Stiles qui venait juste d'assimiler l'information. Je ne peux pas y croire.

_ Il est vrai qu'il a beaucoup changé, depuis la dernière fois ! Mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler de cela. La partie la plus intéressante, c'est quand j'ai commencé à prendre petit à petit le dessus sur toi. Je voulais tester les limites de ton corps. Au départ, tes proches n'ont rien remarqué, ils trouvaient juste que tu te comportais bizarrement. Sauf que ta mère a compris assez rapidement que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas bien avec toi. Elle a fini par découvrir la vérité, elle a fini par découvrir mon existence. Elle a toute suite appelé la famille Hale et le Shérif et ils ont commencé à chercher un moyen de me sortir de ton corps. Je me rappelle leur regard terrifié quand il se trouvait face à moi. Il ne savait jamais ce que j'allais faire. Mais rapidement, je me suis ennuyé ! Donc quand ils ont eu le dos tourné, j'ai décidé de passer à l'action. Je suis allé dans une maison de chasseur et je les ai tous tués. Ils me suppliaient de les épargner. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de la part des chausseurs. Aucune dignité franchement! Et quand les Hales nous ont finalement retrouvés, ils nous ont vus rigoler alors qu'on brûlait les corps des victimes. Et oui Stiles, ton corps a déjà versé du sang dans le passé.

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi je suis encore en vie alors ? Demanda Stiles en tremblant. Ils auraient dû me tuer !

_ Tout le monde sauf Peter, Deucalion, Derek et tes parents étaient d'accord pour te voir mort. Mais Derek a réussi à les convaincre de t'épargner. Expliqua le Nogitsune.

_ Alors, c'est quoi le rapport avec ma mère ? À cause de quoi ma mère est morte ? Demanda Stiles, encore sous le choc.

_ J'y arrive ! Ta mère a commencé à être malade, elle est donc allée voir un médecin. Il lui a annoncé qu'il n'y avait aucun remède contre sa maladie, qu'elle allait mourir. Elle se savait condamnée alors quand un chasseur a commencé à enquêter sur les meurtres, elle a décidé de porter le chapeau. Elle ne voulait pas que tu meurs, et de toute façon elle allait mourir donc, avec l'aide des loups-garous, elle a fait en sorte que toutes les preuves guident le chasseur vers elle. Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris qu'ils aient si bien réussi. Le chasseur est directement tombé dans le piège. Il a suivi les traces laissées par ta mère et il l'a finalement retrouvé à l'hôpital. À ce moment là, tu étais avec elle. Donc pour ne pas que tu ais à assister à la scène, ta mère t'a demandé de sortir de la salle. Tu es sorti et quand la porte fut fermée, il en à profiter pour la tuer. Si ce jours-ci tu étais resté dans la salle, le chasseur n'aurait pas tuer ta mère. Il avait des principes.

_ Qui est-ce chasseur ? Demanda Stiles, furieux.

_ Dois-je vraiment te le dire ? Je suis sûr que tu as une petite idée... Non, même pas une petite. Très bien, je te donne un indice. C'est un des sacrifices. S'amusa le Nogitsune.

Le Nogitsune observait l'air furieux de Stiles. Il trouvait cela marrant. Il avait eu l'intention de posséder le jeune humain mais il avait trouvé une occupation plus amusante. L'humain serait-il capable de tuer le meurtrier de sa mère ? L'être maléfique en doutait vraiment mais il allait le pousser à commettre se meurtre. Se sera tellement amusant de voir Stiles s'écrouler petit à petit, en se rendant compte qu'il avait commis l'irréparable, qu'il avait tué une personne de sang froid et que cela n'avait rien changé. Le Nogitsune voulait voir cela et il ferait tout pour le voir.

_ Argent ! S'écria Stiles furieux. Je dois me réveiller, tout de suite !

Stiles ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses yeux avaient un peu pris la couleur de l'acier. Le Nogitsune, lui s'en était rendu compte. Donc avec un grand sourire il tendit la main vers la fenêtre et il l'ouvrit laissant rentrer une tonne de papillon. Stiles fit un bon en arrière et il commença à gigoter dans tous les sens pour enlever les papillons de lui. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir partir. Ils étaient comme collés à lui. Stiles hurla en tendant un bras vers le Nogitsune pour que ce dernier le prenne. Sauf que ce dernier se contenta juste de l'ignorer.

_ Aide-moi ! S'écria Stiles, paniqué. Aide-moi !

Stiles ferma les yeux en espérant qu'il se réveille. Quand Stiles rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était de nouveau dans la chambre. Il leva la main et il vit qu'il avait bien 5 doigts. Ouf, il était réveillé. Il sentit des choses le chatouiller au niveau des jambes et il vit que c'était des tonnes de papillons qui lui recouvraient les jambes. Stiles sauta de son lit rapidement en hurlant et il courut vers la porte pour l'ouvrir sauf qu'elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas fermer à clé. Il commença à taper la porte avec un air paniqué en appelant à l'aide. Il espérait vraiment que les Alphas allaient le sortir de là. Il put entendre de l'autre côté de la porte des bruits de pas puis quelqu'un essaya d'ouvrir la porte sans succès.

_ Aidez-moi ! Help me ! S'il vous plaît ! S'écria Stiles paniqué. Elle est là !

_ Qui ça ? S'écria une personne de l'autre côté.

_ Blake, la Darach ! Elle est là ! S'écria Stiles en toquant.

_ Recule Stiles ! Ordonna quelqu'un.

Stiles obéit en continuant de lutter. Il entendit un choc contre la porte. Les loups-garous essayaient d'ouvrir la porte sans grand succès. Stiles,lui était de plus en plus recouvert par les papillons. Il allait se faire prendre par la Darach ! Au moins, il aurait l'occasion de revoir son père une dernière fois.

Quand Stiles fut recouvert par des papillons sur tout le corps sauf ses yeux il entendit le bruit d'un mur qui s'effondre. Il se retourna pour voir Deucalion sous sa forme de loup-garou le regarder. Stiles s'approcha doucement de lui en tendant la main pour que celui-ci l'attrapa. Celui-ci fit un geste pour l'attraper mais un gros coup de vent le projeta en arrière. Stiles ferma les yeux alors les papillons finissaient de le couvrir. Quand il fut entièrement recouvert, Stiles se sentit soulever et il disparut de sa chambre.

Deucalion, de son côté était choqué et furieux. Quand il était revenu dans la maison, la première chose qu'il avait entendu, était le son d'un choc contre une porte. Il était rapidement monté et il constata que Aidan, Ethan et Peter essayaient de détruire la porte de la chambre de Stiles. Il pouvait aussi entendre à l'intérieur les cris terrifiés de Stiles. Le petit était en danger ! Deucalion sentit la colère monter en lui. Quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à son protégé. Il allait mourir. Il se transforma complètement et il fonça contre le mur qui se détruisit. Il se trouva face à Stiles qui luttait... contre le vide. Que se passait-il ? Il le vit alors tendre le bras vers lui en s'avançant vers lui. Deucalion tendit la main vers lui quand il sentit quelque chose le projeter contre le mur et l'immobiliser. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il comprit ce qui se passait. Il vit Blake apparaître avec un sourire moqueur et attraper le petit humain. Deucalion luttait pour bouger mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il observa donc impuissant, Blake partir avec le petit.

Quand l'Alpha put de nouveau bouger, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de rattraper le Darach. Il se tourna avec un air furieux vers les loups-garous qui venaient juste de réussir à traverser la barrière invisible que le Darach avait placé. Le sol commença à trembler et le tonnerre gronda.

_ Ce soir, nous allons tuer cette Darach ! Grogna Deucalion.

**To be continued !**

* * *

Alors, le verdict ? Bien, pas bien ? En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Et encore un grand merci pour les commentaires !

Je vous retrouve donc pour le prochain chapitre mardi :D

Bisous bisous

Bye :D


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? Moi, super !:D

En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas poster ce chapitre sans d'abord vous dire un grand merci pour les commentaires, les favorites et les follows parce que tout simplement, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça m'encourage à faire une suite. Donc merci beaucoup ! Et pour vous remercier, je vous fais pleins de bisous ;D

Mais passons au chapitre 6, chapitre avec de l'action, du suspense et de la trahison.

Donc bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**_Previously on Ami ou Ennemi_**

_Quand l'Alpha put de nouveau bouger, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de rattraper le Darach. Il se tourna avec un air furieux vers les loups-garous qui venaient juste de réussir à traverser la barrière invisible que le Darach avait placé. Le sol commença à trembler et le tonnerre gronda. _

__ Ce soir, nous allons tuer cette Darach ! Grogna Deucalion._

**Chapitre 6**

_ Stiles! Stiles !

Stiles grogna. Il avait tellement envie de dormir mais la personne ne voulait pas le lâcher. Stiles finit donc par ouvrir un œil pour voir qui osait le déranger dans son sommeil réparateur. Il ne vit personne sauf un mur recouvert de poussière. Il essaya de se relever mais ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Stiles prêta enfin attention à son environnement. Il regarda bien autour de lui et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il vit son père et Mélissa attachés. Ces deux-là le regardaient avec un air inquiet.

_ Papa ! S'écria Stiles, rassuré. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Est-ce que Blake t'as fait quelque chose de bizarre ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Non, ne me dis pas... ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a rendu muet ! Oh, je suis tellement désolé ! Si seulement, nous étions arrivé plus tôt, tu ne serais pas...

_ Stiles ! Je vais bien, je ne suis pas muet ! Rassura le père de Stiles avec un air rassurant. Tu ne m'as juste pas laissé le temps de te répondre. Mais peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que Mélissa, Chris et moi étions les derniers sacrifices.

_ Moi aussi, je le pensais. Mais elle est venu me chercher alors que j'étais avec le pack des Alphas et Peter. Expliqua Stiles.

_ Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais avec eux ? Demanda quelqu'un derrière lui.

Stiles sentit sa colère monter en lui. La personne qui avait posé cette question n'était autre que l'assassin de sa mère, Chris Argent. Il allait lui dire ses 4 vérités quand une porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Jennifer Blake. Stiles lança un regard noir à cette dernière. Pourquoi devait-elle venir maintenant ? L'humain n'était pas rassuré à cause du sourire mauvais qu'avait le Darrach. Stiles allait lui demander ce qui se passait mais il sentit le sommeil l'emporter. Stiles essaya de lutter mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il se tourna vers son père et Mélissa pour constater qu'ils étaient dans le même état que lui. Stiles finit par se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

_ Il est temps d'y aller mes petits sacrifices ! Entendit-il avant de s'endormir complètement.

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder s'il était en train de dormir. Il savait déjà qu'il rêvait, le Nogitsune était juste à côté du lit. Stiles soupira et il referma les yeux.

_ Veux-tu mourir maintenant ? Demanda le Nogitsune en se penchant sur Stiles.

_ Pas particulièrement mais de toute façon, vous allez finir par me posséder donc pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps à lutter ?

_ Je reformule ma question alors. Veux-tu que ton père meurt en tant que sacrifice ? Demanda de nouveau le Nogitsune.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en se relevant. Il se demandait comment il avait pu oublier son père qui allait sûrement mourir en tant que sacrifice. Il fit donc un signe négatif de la tête. Son père ne pouvait définitivement pas mourir maintenant. Stiles vit le Nogitsune sourire ce qui le surprit. Il se demandait ce qu'avait ce dernier en tête. Il observa donc la personne au visage bandé prendre sa main et la poser sur les bandages. Stiles surpris, voulut retirer sa main mais le Nogitsune le retint.

_ Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé qui se cachait derrière ses bandages ? Demanda l'être démoniaque. Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à les enlever.

Stiles hésita à enlever les bandages mais finalement il le fit. Il pouvait rapidement voir sa peau, elle semblait si pâle ! Stiles enleva les derniers bandages et il resta figé. Juste devant lui se trouvait... lui même. Le Nogitsune avait le même visage que lui, quoiqu'un peu plus pâle que celui de Stiles. Ce dernier regarda dans les yeux entièrement acier de son opposant. Il avait toujours cru que les esprits démoniaque avait les yeux entièrement noir.

Le Nogitsune finit par se relever et il tendit la main vers Stiles pour l'aider à sortir du lit. Stiles la regardait pendant quelques minutes avant de l'attraper. Le Nogitsune tira alors Stiles pour qu'il soit debout. Ce dernier savait qu'il devrait fuir mais il savait que c'était inutile. Il ne pouvait pas fuir dans ces rêves. Le Nogitsune était le seul à pouvoir le renvoyer dans la réalité. D'ailleurs, Stiles se trouvait un peu bizarre. Quelques secondes auparavant, il voulait que l'être démoniaque le laisse tranquillement mais maintenant, il attendait juste que ce dernier l'aide à se sortir d'ici. Il voulait aussi que ce dernier l'aide à sauver son père et il serait prêt à tout pour cela , même le laisser prendre le dessus.

Tout d'un coup, l'humain entendit les hurlements d'une femme. C'était la voix de Mélissa ! Il se demandait pourquoi elle hurlait ? Quelque chose de grave venait de se passer, c'était sûr.

_ Je dois me réveiller ! Déclara Stiles avec un air pressant.

Le Nogitsune hocha la tête et il leva sa main pour les poser sur les yeux de l'humain. Stiles ferma les yeux en attendant la suite. Il se sentit alors basculer en arrière mais il ne se sentit pas toucher le sol. Il avait juste l'impression de flotter. Il sentait aussi la présence du Nogitsune juste à côté de lui. Cette présence le rassura, même si elle ne devrait pas. Sauf que depuis qu'il avait vu le vrai visage de l'être maléfique, il avait l'impression que ce dernier était plus un allié qu'autre chose. Cela semblait fou mais c'était la réalité.

_ N'oublie pas que je suis là ! Dit le Nogitsune avec une voix rassurante.

Stiles ouvra les yeux, surpris et la première chose qu'il constata, c'était qu'il était attaché à un arbre au beau milieu de la nuit. Devant lui, se trouvait Mélissa qui continuait à hurler en regardant à sa droite donc il fit la même chose. Il vit que son père était accroché à un arbre avec un fil de fer autour de son cou. Ce dernier tentait de se libérer pour ne pas se faire égorger vivant par le Darrach. Stiles sentit la colère monter en lui. Il fallait qu'il intervienne. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester la à regarder le Darrach tuer son père. Stiles commença à s'agiter en regardant son père pour s'assurer que ce dernier aille bien.

Jusqu'à ce que Stiles sentit que quelque chose avait changé en lui quand une goutte de sang était apparu sur le cou de son père. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se détacher de l'arbre où il était attaché et cette fois-ci, il y parvint. Il fonça alors vers le Darrach et il la propulsa au loin. Stiles se sentait si puissant en ce moment, cette sensation était enivrante.

_ Papa ! S'écria Stiles en se tournant vers son père. Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, je vais... commença le père en levant la tête mais il s'arrêta quand il vit le visage de son fils.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Stiles avec un air inquiet. On dirait...

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut projeté contre un arbre. Stiles se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il leva le visage pour constater que c'était Blake qui l'avait envoyé en l'air. Il se releva rapidement et il fonça vers elle. Il essaya de lui donner un coup de pied mais elle réussit à l'esquiver. Il enchaîna les coups sans se rendre de sa rapidité surnaturelle. Mais malgré cette rapidité surnaturelle, le jeune Stilinski n'arrivait pas à toucher la Darrach.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles arrêta d'attaquer se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Il regarda Blake avec un air énervé. Comment il était censé se débarrasser d'elle s'il n'arrivait pas à la toucher une seule fois ? Il la vit sourire avec un air mauvais.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais allé aussi loin pour sauver ton père, Stiles ! Déclara le Darrach déstabilisant le jeune homme. Oh tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de ta transformation.

Stiles était complètement perdu ! Que voulait-elle dire par transformation ? Il n'avait pas de miroir pour voir son reflet mais en se tournant vers son père qui avait un air choqué, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec son visage. Stiles posa donc ses mains sur son visage mais il semblait tout à fait normal.

Stiles sursauta quand une tonne de papillon provenant de Blake fonça vers lui. Il fit un bond en arrière et il cacha son visage avec ses bras mais rien ne le toucha. Il retira ses bras du visage pour voir un mur de mouche juste devant lui. Il enleva les bras de son visage et il remercia intérieurement le Nogitsune pour ce mur de mouche. Toutefois, il dut faire un nouveau bond en arrière quand il vit une main apparaître du mur. Le mur disparut automatiquement laissant apparaître Blake qui avait toujours ce maudit sourire. Mais son sourire disparut rapidement alors qu'elle regardait derrière Stiles.

_ Finalement, je n'ai pas pu faire les derniers sacrifices pour me battre contre vous ! Déclara Blake avec un air mauvais.

_ Même avec les sacrifices, tu n'aurais jamais assez de pouvoirs pour me vaincre ! Déclara la personne derrière Stiles.

Stiles se retourna pour se retrouver face à Deucalion sous sa vraie forme. Celui-ci sembla surpris en voyant Stiles mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits quand il vit Blake prête à frapper Stiles. Il courra vers Stiles et il le poussa sur le côté pour attraper le bras de la Darrach. Il la projeta au loin et il fonça de nouveau vers elle pour lui donner un puissant coup de pied.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles observait le combat d'un air hypnotisé. Il pouvait voir facilement que c'était Deucalion qui menait le combat. Le reste du pack Alpha et Peter n'avait même pas besoin d'intervenir. Stiles regarda le ciel avec un sourire qui disparut rapidement quand il vit un immense problème cacher la lune. Il fallait qu'il y ait une éclipse lunaire cette nuit-ci ! Il se tourna vers Deucalion qui semblait avoir de ne plus en plus de mal à se battre. Il pouvait aussi voir que le pack de Deucalion et Peter étaient par terre immobile. Blake avait dû leur faire quelque chose.

Rapidement, Deucalion se trouva à terre avec Jennifer au-dessus de lui. Elle lui donnait des coups n'importe où elle pouvait. Stiles décida d'intervenir. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser l'Alpha dans cette situation.

_ Attendez ! S'écria-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer comme cela !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Blake intriguée.

_ Il ne peut pas mourir sans avoir pu voir votre visage, sans avoir pu voir ce qu'il vous a fait ! Expliqua Stiles en priant pour que cela marche.

Le Darrach sembla réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes mais elle finit par poser sa main sur les yeux de Deucalion. Quand elle l'enleva, Stiles put voir que les yeux de Deucalion était normal. Ce dernier pouvait de nouveau voir. Sauf que Jennifer reprit rapidement son assaut. Deucalion lui essayait de couvrir son visage du mieux qu'il pouvait mais cette dernière n'avait aucune pitié.

Stiles regarda fixement la scène figé. Il n'avait pas pensé à la suite. Deucalion tourna alors la tête vers lui et il lui fit un petit sourire. Stiles n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire. C'était un sourire d'adieu. Alors sans réfléchir, il fonça vers Blake et il la projeta au loin. Cette dernière réussit à retomber mais elle dut rapidement faire un saut en arrière parce que Stiles enchaînait déjà les coups.

Blake de son côté, avait peur. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir ce soir sans avoir pu se venger. Elle le voyait dans le regard à moitié acier de son opposant. Elle le savait depuis le moment où Stiles l'avait projetée pour la première fois. Mais elle avait espéré pouvoir tuer Deucalion au moins avant de mourir. Sauf que maintenant, c'était impossible ! Elle avait été stupide en voulant jouer avec Stiles et les autres. Elle avait perdu énormément de temps et cela avait permis à Stiles de créer un lien avec l'esprit maléfique, un lien que même le Nogitsune ne connaissait pas. Elle a été stupide et un peu trop gourmande ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû enlever le Shérif. Ça a été sa plus grande erreur et la dernière.

Stiles lui enchaîna coups sur coups. Il ressentit une énorme satisfaction à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à toucher le Darrach. Il avait le dessus maintenant, il le savait grâce au regard rempli de peur de son opposant. Mais Stiles n'eut pas pitié ! Il fallait l'éliminer, elle était trop dangereuse pour sa famille et ses amis. Le combat continuait donc. Stiles envoyait les coups et Jennifer les évitait. Et finalement, Stiles finit par transpercer le ventre de Jennifer avec son bras. Enfin, c'était fini. Jennifer tomba par terre, à genou. Stiles avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

_ Je me demande qui est le plus à plaindre entre vous deux. Déclara Jennifer difficilement. Je me demande qui mène vraiment le jeu.

Stiles la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un sourire remplit de folie apparaisse sur son visage. Il vit les yeux de Jennifer s'écarquillait puis un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres. Il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

_ Ou peut-être, devrais-je dire vous trois ! Murmura Blake en fermant les yeux.

Stiles l'observa intrigué puis il enleva la main qui se trouvait dans le ventre de son adversaire. Il regarda la Darrach se vider de son sang avec un visage vide de toute expression. Il pouvait entendre les gémissements de douleur que son adversaire provoqué. Ça l'agaçait donc il attrapa le visage de Jennifer et il lui brisa la nuque. Il la lâcha ensuite et il regardait le regard sans vie de son adversaire avec un air hypnotisé.

_ Stiles ! S'écria quelqu'un, réveillant Stiles.

Ce dernier sursauta et il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Il vit que c'était son père qui le regardait avec un air choqué. Il ne fit pas attention à l'expression de son père et il courut vers lui pour le détacher rapidement. Il fit de même avec Mélissa mais quand vint le tour de Chris, Stiles ne fit absolument rien. Il le regardait juste debout devant lui, avec un air haineux.

_ Juste avant de vous libérer, je voudrais que vous répondiez à ma question ! Dit Stiles qui essayait de garder une voix calme. Je veux savoir si vous avez tué une femme s'appelant Claudia à l'hôpital de Becon Hill, il y a plusieurs années.

_ Oui j'ai tué une femme s'appelant Claudia il y a plusieurs années parce que je pensais qu'elle avait tué un groupe de chasseur. Déclara Chris avec un air sérieux. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé ce jour-là ! Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle s'était rendu aussi facilement. J'ai la réponse maintenant, n'est-ce pas Stiles ?

_ Oui ! C'est dommage que vous vous êtes trompé de personne. Vous auriez pu vivre, si vous m'aviez tué, quelques années auparavant. Dit Stiles avec un air mauvais.

_ Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Demanda Chris. Tu vas me tuer ?

_ La mort sera trop douce pour vous. Déclara Stiles avec un sourire rempli de folie.

Après ces mots, Stiles sauta sur Argent avec l'espoir de le faire souffrir, autant qu'il avait souffert mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière. Il vit que c'était Scott, son ami d'enfance. Stiles commença à lutter avec le jeune loup-garou mais celui-ci ne voulait pas le lâcher.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Scott ? S'écria Stiles furieux. Laisse-moi le tuer ! Il a tué ma mère !

_ Mais c'est le père d' Allison ! S'exclama Scott.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Stiles qui avait maintenant l'air d'un hystérique. C'est le père d' Allison ? Mais on s'en fout qu'il soit son père ! C'est l'assassin de ma mère, j'ai le droit de le tuer.

_ Non Stiles ! C'est le père d' Allison ! Redit-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

_ Ah oui, vu qu'il est lié à Allison, je peux pas le tuer alors qu'Allison avait le droit de se venger de sa mère en s'en prenant aux loups-garous. Tu veux savoir quoi, Scott ? Tu es nul comme ami ! Tu ne vaux rien ! S'écria Stiles toujours hystérique. Tu mérites même de...

Stiles s'interrompit toutefois quand il vit le ciel. L'éclipse était fini, c'était pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de Scott. Il vit du coin de l'œil Peter, Deucalion et les autres se relevaient. Il eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit l'air furieux de Peter et Deucalion. Eux non plus ne savaient pas que c'était Chris qui avait tué Claudia.

Cependant, son sourire disparut quand il se sentit tiré en arrière. C'est à ce moment, qu'il vit son père face à Chris prêt à le frapper. Stiles essaya de retenir Scott mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute la puissance qu'il avait eu auparavant. Il n'était plus que le petit Stiles chétif sans défense. Il vit avec horreur Scott donner un puissant coup de griffes sur le dos du Shérif pour ne pas que ce dernier s'en prenne au chasseur.

_ Papa ! Hurla Stiles en s'agenouillant près de son père.

Stiles regarda les dégâts provoqués par son « meilleur ami ». Les griffures semblaient profondes. L'humain se releva et il se tourna vers Scott avec un air mauvais. Il fonça vers lui à toute vitesse les bras levés mais un tir l'arrêta. Il regarda autour de lui et il vit que c'était Allison, qui l'avait visé. Stiles allait foncer vers la chasseuse mais il entendit de nouveau des bruits de tirs. Il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière et quand il se retourna, il vit que c'était Derek.

_ Je suis désolé Stiles ! Murmura Derek en le soulevant.

Stiles allait lui demander pourquoi mais il reçut un coup sur la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance. La dernière chose qu'il entendit cependant était :

« Fuyons ! »

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Voilà ce chapitre ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bien, pas bien, bof ? Dites le dans les commentaires ! Et vous pouvez aussi me raconter votre vie si ça vous dit.

En tout cas je vous retrouve vendredi pour le prochain chapitre.

Je vous fais pleins de bisous et je vous dis à bientôt ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde... olala j'ai honte ! Je poste le chapitre 7 que maintenant. Je suis désolé :'( J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :D Pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste le chapitre 7 et je vous envoie pleins de bisous

Mais sérieusement, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires et les ajouts au favoris ou même les personnes qui suivent mon histoire parce que ça me fait énormément de plaisirs :D

donc pleins de bisous à vous !

Et voilà le chapitre 7 qui j'espère vous plaira. Donc je vous dis bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Previously on Ami ou ennemis_**

**_ Stiles regarda les dégâts provoqués par son « meilleur ami ». Les griffures semblaient profondes. L'humain se releva et il se tourna vers Scott avec un air mauvais. Il fonça vers lui à toute vitesse les bras levés mais un tir l'arrêta. Il regarda autour de lui et il vit que c'était Allison, qui l'avait visé. Stiles allait foncer vers la chasseuse mais il entendit de nouveau des bruits de tirs. Il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière et quand il se retourna, il vit que c'était Derek._**

**__ Je suis désolé Stiles ! Murmura Derek en le soulevant._**

**_Stiles allait lui demander pourquoi mais il reçut un coup sur la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance. La dernière chose qu'il entendit cependant était : _**

**_« Fuyons ! »_**

**Chapitre 7**

Stiles regardait le plafond de la chambre inconnu depuis plusieurs minutes. Au départ quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait eu envie de voir son père. Sauf que quand il s'était rappelé de la mort de Blake, il s'était arrêté automatiquement. Comment pouvait-il faire face à son père quand il avait tué quelqu'un devant ses yeux ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. Il avait tellement honte.

Il se rappelait encore de la satisfaction qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il tuait Blake. Il se rappelait aussi son sentiment de puissance lorsqu'il dominait Blake au combat. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal de ressentir cela. Seul, les psychopathes ressentaient ces genres de choses mais lui n'en était pas un... n'est-ce-pas ? Il était juste un simple étudiant, rien de plus. Bon, un Nogitsune abritait son corps mais ça ne changeait rien. Stiles ressentait encore des sentiments, tels que la compassion, le remord, l'amour, le dégoût, la haine, la honte. Il n'avait donc pas pu commettre un meurtre en ressentant de tels sentiments. C'était tellement pas lui !

Stiles fut sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer mais il ne répondit pas. Il voulait être tout seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il voulait savoir à quel moment sa vie avait basculé, à quel moment, il s'était transformé en monstre ? Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même et il s'enroula dans sa couverture. Il se demandait pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui.

Stiles entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Le lit s'affaissa et une main se posa sur sa tête. Stiles se sentit se détendre grâce à la main. Il allait presque s'endormir mais la personne ne sembla pas du même avis.

_ Stiles, tu ne veux pas venir dans le salon ? Demanda la personne.

_ Papa ! S'exclama Stiles en se relevant. Tu... tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, je vais bien ! Mais j'irais beaucoup mieux si mon fils venait avec moi pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Déclara le Shérif avec un petit sourire.

_ Je n'ai pas trop envie de manger ! Je voudrais me reposer. Dit Stiles en se recouchant.

_ Très bien ! S'exclama le Shérif en se relevant. Je vais pouvoir manger un beau morceau de steak alors !

_ OK ! Je viens ! Annonça Stiles en se relevant.

Le Shérif eut un petit sourire en voyant son fils se relever. Son fils n'avait pas changé, il pensé toujours à sa santé. Stiles se changea rapidement puis il suivit son père dans les couloirs de la maison. Stiles ne connaissait absolument pas cette maison... ou plutôt un manoir vu la taille de la bâtisse. Il y avait quelques tableaux représentant des paysages. Ils descendirent d'un étage et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, Stiles observait le salon avec un air surpris. Il était immense ! Il y avait deux grands canapés canapés en face d'un immense écran plat. Stiles était émerveillé, il regardait partout sans remarquer les sourires amusés de ses amis.

_ Mais on est où là ? Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers son père.

_ On est dans la maison de vacances des Hales ! Répondit le Shérif avec un sourire amusé. C'est notre petit refuge pendant quelques jours.

_ C'est... c'est immense ! S'exclama Stiles avec un regard émerveillé.

_ C'était ici qu'on recevait des pack alliés ! Expliqua Peter, amusé. Mais ça fait depuis longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas utilisé.

_ D'accord ! Dit tout simplement Stiles en observant la salle. Mais elle est où la cuisine ?

Stiles vit Derek lui faire signe pour qu'il le suive ce qu'il fit. Ils sortirent donc du salon et ils entrèrent dans la première salle qui se trouvait à droite du salon. La cuisine était énorme, un peu plus petit que le salon mais ça restait énorme. Stiles commença à ouvrir tous les placards de la cuisine pour se familiariser avec ce nouveau lieu. Malheureusement pour lui, les placards étaient pratiquement vide. Il y avait juste des couverts et 2 ou 3 paquets de gâteaux. Il regarda dans le frigo et il vit que c'était aussi vide que les placards. Il y avait juste une bouteille d'eau.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi tout est vide ici ? Demanda Stiles. Comment je suis censé manger ?

_ Aidan et Ethan sont allés faire les courses. Expliqua Derek en fixant Stiles du regard. Ils devraient bientôt arriver.

Stiles hocha la tête en continuant de fouiller la cuisine. Il trouvait que la cuisine était un peu sale. Il y avait un peu de poussières. Il finit donc par retrousser ses manches, prendre une éponges et il commença à nettoyer la cuisine sous le regard inquiet de Derek. Stiles hurla quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ Mais ça va pas la tête ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Stiles, la main posée sur sa poitrine.

_ Stiles, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Derek avec un air inquiet. Tu as l'air bizarre.

_ Oui je vais bien ! Répondit Stiles en espérant être convaincant. J'ai juste envie de m'occuper.

Stiles put voir que le loup-garou n'était pas convaincu mais ce dernier ne posa pas d'autres questions. L'hyperactif était rassuré parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à partager ses sentiments. Il voulait d'abord comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait ressenti autant de plaisir à tuer une personne. Et c'était quoi ce sentiment de puissance qu'il avait ressenti ? Pourquoi il ne le ressentait plus ?

Quand Stiles eut enfin fini de nettoyer la cuisine, il se tourna vers Derek.. pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus là. À la place de lui, il y avait des sacs remplis de nourritures. Stiles sauta de joie et il commença à ranger la nourriture. Ces placards vides allaient enfin être remplis. Stiles ne remarqua même pas les personnes qui jetaient des rapides coups d'œil à l'intérieur de la cuisine pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Stiles se releva avec un air fier. Il avait enfin fini de ranger les courses. Il décida d'aller rejoindre le reste du groupe. Sauf que quand il sortit de la cuisine, une salle au fond du couloir attira son regard. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte le plus discrètement possible. Il essaya de l'ouvrir quand il fut juste en face de la porte mais elle était fermée.

Stiles regarda en direction de la porte du salon pour s'assurer que personne ne le suive. Il fut rassuré de voir le couloir vide. Il se retourna vers la porte et il se baissa pour avoir le regard au niveau de la serrure de la porte. Stiles se rappelait du nombre de porte qu'il avait réussi à forcer depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence des loups-garous.

Il força donc la porte et il entra dans la salle qui n'était autre qu'un chambre qui sentait le renfermée. Elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps. Stiles referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et il commença à la fouiller. Il se demandait pourquoi elle était fermée à clé. Peut-être que ça cachait quelque chose. Il regarda dans l'armoire, dans les placard, sous le lit mais rien, il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

Stiles s'allongea dans le lit mais quelque chose le gêna. Il se releva rapidement et il souleva le matelas. Il vit un dossier caché sous le matelas. Il l'attrapa et il reposa le matelas sur le lit pour s'y installer. Stiles s'allongea sur le lit et il ouvrit le dossier qu'il venait de trouver. La première chose qu'il vit fut une photo de lui quand il était plus jeune. Il commença à lire le dossier.

_« Genim, Stilinski_

_né le 5 Juillet 1995_

_parents : John Stilinski et Claudia Stilinski (morte)_

_genre : humain abritant un Nogitsune_

_5 Août 2001 : Claudia se trouva face à un Genim possédant les yeux et les dents de la couleur de l'acier._

_Nombre de victime : 0_

_Conclusion : Genim abrite un esprit maléfique appelé le Nogitsune_

_15 Novembre 2001 : Pendant la pleine lune, Genim a suivis le pack Hale alors qu'ils couraient dans les bois. Peter fut la personne qui le remarqua._

_Nombre de victime : 0_

_Conclusion : Il est aussi rapide qu'un loup-garou voir plus._

_6 Juillet 2002 : Il est allé se promener dans les bois avec Derek. Un pack de loups-garous ennemi les a attaqués. Derek a été gravement blessé par les ennemis. Genim s'en ait alors pris au pack adverse._

_Nombre de victime : 2 morts + 3 blessés_

_Conclusion : Il a une force supérieure à celle des loups-garous._

_25 Décembre 2002 : Genim est allé dans une maison de chasseurs et il les a tous attaqués._

_Nombre de victime : 15 morts_

_Conclusion : Genim est quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux._

_1 Janvier 2003 : …»_

Stiles hurla quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il se retourna pour se trouver face à Derek, Deucalion, Peter, son père. Il ne les avait pas entendus rentrer.

_ Arrêtez de me faire peur comme cela ! Je vais finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! S'écria Stiles en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Nous, on est venu voir ce que tu faisais ! Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda Deucalion.

_ Heuuuu ! Quand je suis sorti de la cuisine, j'ai vu cette porte et je me suis demandé ce qu'il y avait dedans. Expliqua Stiles. Et comme j'ai réussi à rentrer dans la chambre, j'ai commencé à fouiller et j'ai trouvé ce dossier.

_ Tu peux garder le dossier si tu veux ! Déclara Peter avec un petit. C'est le dossier que Deaton écrivait sur toi et que j'ai volé. Je pense que tu en auras plus besoin que nous.

_ Ah merci ! Dit Stiles rassuré. En faite, je voulais savoir où était Kali ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

_ Elle est morte. Répondit Deucalion impassible. Tu n'as pas à être désolé, elle l'a cherché. Elle aurait dû la tuer quand elle avait encore le temps.

_ Et les jumeaux, ils sont où ? Demanda Stiles.

_ Aidan est allé retrouvé Lydia et Ethan est allé retrouver Danny ! Deucalion a accepté de les laisser partir pour qu'ils se reposent un peu et qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent. Expliqua le père Stiles avec un sourire.

_ Je n'étais pas complètement d'accord ! Marmonna Deucalion mais le Shérif lui donna un coup. J'étais entièrement d'accord en faite.

Stiles avait envie de rire. Est-ce que son père avait un peu d'autorité sur l'Alpha des Alphas ? Stiles se releva avec le dossier et il suivit le reste du groupe qui se dirigeait vers la sortie de la chambre. Ils allèrent tous dans le salon et ils s'y installèrent confortablement. Stiles était à côté de son père et Derek.

_ Où est Cora en faite ? Demanda Stiles. Elle va bien ?

_ Oui, elle va bien ! Elle avait besoin de vacance donc elle est parti retrouver des amis.

_ Ça va alors ! Dit Stiles puis se fut le silence.

Stiles voulait sortir de la salle. Personne ne parlait et l'hyperactif trouva cela très stressant. Il commença à s'agiter. Il bougeait sa jambe sans s'en rendre compte et il commença à grincer les dents. Il ne remarqua pas le regard agacé des loups-garous.

_ Stiles ! S'écria Derek faisant sursauter le pauvre jeune homme. Arrête de t'agiter autant. Tu fais du bruit.

_ Désolé mais je ne le fais pas exprès. Aussi si vous parliez un peu, je ne m'agiterai pas autant. Dit Stiles avec un air boudeur.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, personne ne parla. Stiles finit par se lever agacé et il se dirigea vers la chambre où il s'était endormi. Il n'oublia pas de prendre le dossier avec lui, il voulait lire la suite. Il ne remarqua pas les regards que les autres lui lançaient.

Quand il fut dans la chambre, Stiles prit enfin le temps de regarder la chambre. Elle était immense ! Elle faisait la taille de son salon dans la maison de Becon Hill. Les Hales devaient être vraiment riches pour posséder une maison aussi grande. Stiles vit alors une porte à gauche. Il alla d'abord poser le dossier sur le lit puis il alla vers la salle. Il vit que la porte cachait une immense salle de bain. Stiles était émerveillé ! Il avait une salle de bain personnelle.

Stiles alla se poster devant le miroir. Il s'approcha d'un seul coup du miroir en remarquant la couleur de ses yeux. Ses yeux normalement marrons étaient maintenant gris. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ses yeux ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir. Ça se trouve, c'était le reflet du Nogitsune, après tout, il lui ressemblait beaucoup maintenant sauf les yeux.

_ J'irais leur demander plus tard ! Décida Stiles après quelques secondes.

Stiles décida de prendre un rapide bain parce qu'il se sentait un peu sale. Quand il eut finit, il prit une serviette qui se trouvait dans une des armoires de la chambre et il retourna dans la chambre. Il prit le dossier et il s'allongea sur le lit. Il reprit sa lecture.

_« 1 Janvier 2003 : 1 ère fois que je me trouvais seul face à Genim. Je me trouvais vraiment face à Genim mais je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. L'enfant est vraiment dangereux ! Pour minimiser les pertes humaines, je pense qu'il faudrait le tuer mais il a la protection du pack Hale et de Deucalion._

_15 Mai 2006 : Le Nogitsune ne s'est plus manifesté depuis le 25 Décembre 2002. Il se pourrait qu'il est disparu mais j'en doute fortement. Il semble attendre le bon moment pour ressortir. En attendant ce moment, je surveille Genim. Je suis aussi allé chercher des informations pour savoir comment tuer le Nogitsune. Le seul moyen de tuer le Nogitsune est de tuer le porteur. J'espère qu'il ne va pas réapparaître parce que s'il le fait, j'aurais la mort du fils d'un bon ami sur la conscience._

_16 Mars 2011 : J'ai reçu plus d'informations sur les Nogitsunes. D'après ma sources, il se pourrait que je n'ai pas vu tous les pouvoirs du Nogitsune abritant Genim. Si c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de faire appel aux Onis. »_

Stiles était surpris, Deaton était prêt à le tuer pour tuer le Nogitsune. En même temps, il le comprenait mais quand même ! Stiles ferma le dossier et il le posa sur la commode à côté de son lit. Alors, Deaton l'avait trouvait dangereux même quand il avait été normal. Il n'avait que 7 ans à cet époque là, comment pouvait-il être menaçant ? Mais le plus important, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Oni ?

Stiles se releva quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Il vit que c'était Derek qui semblait hésiter. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait agir de cette façon. Peut-être avait-il peur de lui ! C'était possible. Stiles lui proposa de rentrer ce que fit le loup-garou. L'Alpha alla s'asseoir sur le lit de l'hyperactif et il observa ses yeux.

_ Mes yeux ont changé, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Stiles.

_ Ils sont gris mais Peter dit que c'est normal vu la situation. Expliqua Derek. Alors comme ça, tu as un être maléfique à l'intérieur de toi ! Si je l'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais été plus doux avec toi.

_ Moi aussi j'aurais voulu le savoir plus tôt. En faite, comment Cora a guéri ?

_ C'est Deucalion qui l'a sauvé, il lui a donné quelque chose. C'est toi qui lui a demandé de sauver Cora d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je t'en remercie. Dit Derek avec un sourire.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Derek Hale me sourit et il me remercie ! C'est bon, je peux mourir heureux. S'exclama Stiles mais il reçut un coup derrière la tête. Aie ! Ça fait mal.

_ Tu l'as mérité... Stiles, tu te rappelles quand tu es tombé de l'hôpital ? Demanda Derek et Stiles acquiesça. Bah, j'ai pu voir ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir là. Peter était en train de me porter loin de l'hôpital à ce moment.

_ Raconte-moi alors ! Ordonna Stiles.

* * *

**To be continued**

Voilà ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Moi, je sais pas trop ! J'attends d'écrire la suite :D

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir.

Ah et je voulais faire un petit changement. Normalement, je postais les chapitres de cet histoire le Mardi et le Vendredi. Bah je pense que c'est mieux que je le poste le Mardi (ça change pas) et le Samedi parce que Vendredi, c'est un jour où je suis vraiment beaucoup occupée. Donc voilà, juste pour vous prévenir.

Je vous dis donc à Mardi pour le chapitre 8 et je vous fais pleins de bisous.

Bye ;D


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre d'Ami ou ennemi. J'espère que vous allez bien._

_Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser parce que j'ai fais une promesse, de poster un chapitre tous les mardi et samedi de la semaine et cette semaine, je ne l'ai pas respectée. Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mardi. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner parce que j'ai été vilaine :D_

_En tout cas, je vous remercie toujours autant pour les messages que vous me laisser, pour les personnes qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favori ou qui la suivent. C'est très important pour moi. Donc pleins de bisous à vous._

_Et voilà donc le chapitre 8 de cette histoire. Je vous laisse en tête avec ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Donc bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Derek allait commencer le récit mais le reste du groupe choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre. Stiles les regarda avec un air interrogateur. Il était un peu énervé que le petit groupe les interrompe à ce moment précis parce qu'il allait enfin apprendre ce qui s'était passé après sa chute du toit de l'hôpital. Ils avaient vraiment intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de les interrompre.

_ Nous devrions parler de cela tous ensembles. Je pense que c'est mieux si tu as toutes les versions. Déclara Peter avec un petit sourire. Et je pense que ton père veut aussi savoir ce qui s'est passé.

_ Bon d'accord je vous pardonne pour cette fois mais je veux que vous me disiez toute la vérité. Déclara Stiles. Vous ne me cachez rien !

Tout le monde acquiesça mais Stiles ne les crut pas. Il savait qu'ils allaient lui cacher des choses, ils le faisaient toujours. Mais Stiles savait qu'il allait finir par découvrir toute la vérité. Il fallait juste qu'il attende un peu.

_ Bon, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette nuit? Demanda Stiles quand personne ne parla. D'ailleurs vous pouvez vous asseoir, je n'ai pas l'intention de redescendre dans le salon.

Stiles vit Deucalion s'installer sur la chaise du bureau. Peter et le Shérif allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit avec Stiles et Derek. L'heure des vérités était enfin arrivée. Stiles était tellement impatient.

_ Tu te rappelles que avant de tomber du toit, un tonnerre est tombé entre nous ? Demanda Deucalion et Stiles hocha la tête. Quand il y a eu le tonnerre, j'ai vu tes yeux prendre totalement la couleur de l'acier.

_ Ce n'est pas possible. J'avais le contrôle sur toutes mes actions. Je me rappelle avoir tendu la main pour que tu la rattrapes. Par contre c'est vrai qu'après c'est un peu confus. Il y avait des mouches sur moi et le Nogitsune qui planait au-dessus de moi. Déclara Stiles avec un air pensif.

_ Tu as dû avoir des hallucinations parce qu'on a rien vu à part toi qui tombait. On n'a pas vu les mouches ou le Nogitsune. On t'a juste vu percuté le sol de plein fouet. Quand on est arrivé près de ton corps, Deucalion était déjà à côté de toi. Il était penché sur toi. Tu étais allongé par terre, les yeux fermés avec quelques égratignures sur ton corps. Raconta Peter. On n'aurait jamais deviné que tu venais de tomber de 8 étages si on ne t'avait pas vu la chute.

_ Peter a voulu vérifié si tu étais encore en vie. On ne pouvait plus entendre ton cœur battre. Quand il a voulu le faire, tu lui as attrapé la main et tu t'es relevé... enfin le Nogitsune parce que tu nous as attaqués. Déclara Derek.

_ Je vous ai attaqués ? Demanda Stiles surpris. Pourquoi j'aurais fait cela ?

_ Ce n'était pas toi mais le Nogitsune ! Corrigea Peter. Je pense qu'il a pris le dessus quand tu as percuté le sol. Il a profité que tu sois faible. Même si on ne voulait pas te blesser, on a dû se battre contre le Nogitsune.

_ Mais comment vous vous en êtes sortis ? Demanda Stiles, surpris. Je croyais que le Nogitsune était surpuissant.

_ Il l'est ! S'exclama Derek. On a failli y passer. Heureusement que Deucalion avait sa meute à proximité.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Dit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Quand tu... le Nogitsune a attrapé mon bras et qu'il m'a projeté au loin, Derek a dû s' éloigner de la zone du combat parce qu'il était encore blessé. Deucalion a attaqué le Nogitsune pour l'immobiliser sauf que celui-ci a réussi à l'éviter. Déca avait dû mal à combattre l'être maléfique donc je me suis joint à la bataille. Malheureusement, ça n'a rien changé, nous avions tout de même du mal à lui faire face. Expliqua Peter.

_ Nous n'avions aucune chance à deux contre un. J'ai donc décidé d'appeler ma meute. Elle est arrivée rapidement alors qu'on continuait de lutter contre toi... le Nogitsune plutôt. Ils se sont joints à nous et on a enfin réussi à avoir le dessus au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de luttes. Déclara l'Alpha des Alphas.

_ Mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez vraiment eu le dessus. Déclara Derek avec un air pensif. Je veux dire, j'ai observé de loin le combat et j'ai eu l'impression que le Nogitsune a tout simplement décidé d'arrêter de lutter. Quand vous avez eu le dessus, j'ai remarqué qu'il se battait avec moins d'énergie, moins d'entrain. Mais peut-être que c'était mon imagination.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu ais rêvé. Peter et moi-même en avons parlé récemment et nous avions aussi eu l'impression que le Nogitsune avait arrêté de se battre sérieusement. À la fin, c'était presque facile. Déclara Deucalion.

Après cette phrase, il y eut un grand silence. Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire et les loups-garous n'avaient plus rien à ajouter. Ils avaient tout dit. Le shérif quand à lui, ne savait pas s'il devait s'évanouir, hurler ou tout simplement tirer une balle dans la tête de Deucalion et Peter. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela était arrivé à son fils en si peu de temps et il n'avait pas été là pour le protéger ou le soutenir. John Stilinski avait l'impression d'être un très mauvais père.

Stiles quand à lui, avait tellement de questions à poser mais il n'aurait pas la réponse en demandant aux loups-garous. Il fallait qu'il demande au Nogitsune mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il soit endormi parce que c'était le seul moment où il pouvait lui parler. Stiles se tourna vers son père pour voir sa réaction. Il le vit avec un air triste et rempli de regret.

_ Papa, ce n'est pas ta faute. Rassura Stiles avec un petit sourire. De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas pu intervenir, Blake te retenait prisonnier.

Le Shérif eut un petit sourire mais Stiles savait que son père n'était pas d'accord avec lui. L'hyperactif s'en voulait un peu. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur fils du monde. Il créait beaucoup de problèmes à son père, son pauvre père qui faisait tout son possible pour lui rendre la vie plus facile.

_ Mais en faite, pourquoi vous n'étiez pas avec nous quand je me suis réveillé ? Demanda Stiles en s'adressant à Derek et Peter.

_ On avait des choses à faire avant de vous rejoindre. On voulait s'assurer que Cora soit bien saine et sauve et après, je devais m'occuper d'Isaac. Répondit Derek.

_ Et où il est Isaac en ce moment ? Demanda Stiles avec un air interrogateur.

_ Il est avec Scott. Répondit Derek, amer. Il s'est beaucoup rapproché de lui ces derniers temps.

Il y eut un autre silence. Personne ne savait quoi dire ! La seule chose à faire en ce moment était de se taire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient ajouter de toute façon ? Tout a été dit. Stiles reprit le dossier le concernant et il l'ouvrit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le montrer à son père ou pas. Finalement, il tendit le dossier vers son père qui semblait surpris. Stiles se disait qu'il lui devait bien ça. En plus, il en avait marre de lui cacher des choses.

Le Shérif prit le dossier dans ses mains et il le parcourut en silence. Stiles, lui observa toutes les expressions qui passaient sur le visage de son père. Les deux Stilinski étaient tellement concentrés dans leur activité qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le départ des loups-garous. Quand le Shérif eut fini de lire, il ferma le dossier et il regarda son fils dans les yeux. Il était choqué, incertain et furieux. Il était choqué d'apprendre que son fils avait déjà tué des personnes. Il était incertain parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir face à son propre fils et il était furieux contre Deaton qui lui avait caché tout cela et qui avait l'intention de tuer son garçon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, John prit son fils dans ses bras. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était aussi difficile pour son fils. Il se promis de toujours être là pour son fils à l'avenir, malgré ses actions futurs. Après tout, son fils était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

_ Ça fait depuis longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé ensembles. Constata tout d'un coup Stiles. Tu ne penses pas que c'est le bon moment pour avoir un petit instant père-fils ?

_ Très bonne idée ! S'exclama le Shérif avec un grand sourire. Prépare-toi ! Je vais prévenir les autres qu'on sort.

Quand le Shérif fut en dehors de la chambre, Stiles alla à son armoire et il regarda les vêtements à l'intérieur. Il prit un jean noir et un débardeur blanc puis il se changea rapidement. Il attrapa une veste en cuir et il courut vers le salon où son père l'attendait. Quand il entra dans la salle, il vit tout le monde lui lancer un regard choqué. Stiles haussa un regard interrogateur à ses amis.

_ Waouh Stiles ! Ça change de d'habitude ! S'exclama Peter en le reluquant.

_ Si vous ne voulez pas avoir une balle entre vos deux yeux, je vous conseille fortement d'arrêter de reluquer mon fils de cette façon. Menaça le Shérif en lançant des regards noirs aux loups-garous.

_ On y va papa ? Demanda Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Ce dernier acquiesça en prenant sa veste. Ils sortirent sous le regard des loups-garous. Juste avant de sortir du salon, le Shérif lança un dernier regard noir aux loups-garous. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le côté conducteur de la voiture et Stiles alla s'installer juste à côté de lui. Pendant le trajet vers la ville, les deux Stilinski parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ou plutôt Stiles parla. Le shérif n'arrivait pas à placer un mot. Son fils devait vraiment être excité pour parler autant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un Fastfood et le Shérif alla commander quelque chose à manger pendant que le fils attendait dans la voiture. Ils avaient pris la décision de manger à l'extérieur vu qu'il faisait beau et comme cela, ils pourront parler en toute tranquillité. L'hyperactif vit un groupe de 15 personnes manger pas loin de la voiture. Cela le surprit mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il espérait juste que son père allait bientôt arriver.

Stiles sauta pratiquement de joie quand il vit son père arriver avec 2 sacs remplis de nourritures. Ils allaient bien manger ! Ils repartirent donc à la recherche d'un parc où ils pourront se poser. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas le van noir qui les suivait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un parc qui semblait immense. Les Stilinski sortirent de la voiture et ils partirent à la recherche d'un endroit calme. Ils trouvèrent une petite clairière isolée et vide. C'était l'endroit parfait pour manger en toute tranquillité. Ils s'y installèrent donc.

_ Alors Stiles, raconte moi tout ce que tu sais sur le surnaturel !

Stiles commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait. Il commença par le jour où Scott s'était fait mordre pour finir par Blake. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils étaient observés. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était le moment privilégié qu'ils partageaient. Ça faisait depuis longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus dans un cadre aussi calme et paisible.

Quand tout d'un coup, quelque chose vola près de l'oreille de Stiles pour se poser juste devant. Ce dernier resta figé alors qu'il regardait le couteau qui était juste en face de lui. Son père regardait derrière lui avec un air furieux. Derrière Stiles se trouvait un groupe de 5 personnes qui se rapprochait lentement d'eux. Le père de l'hyperactif se leva et il sortit son arme pour la pointer vers le groupe.

Malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et il prit son arme pour le jeter loin. John fut ensuite projeté au sol à côté de Stiles. Ce dernier se rapprocha de son père pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne soit pas blessé. Quand il vit que son papounet allait bien, il lança un regard noir à la personne qui venait juste de projeter son père au sol. Il allait se lever mais il reçut un coup au niveau du ventre. Stiles se recroquevilla en se tenant le ventre. Il avait tellement mal au ventre.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le Shérif, furieux en se rapprochant de son fils.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais il vit d'autres personnes apparaître autour d'eux. Ils étaient maintenant entourés d'un groupe de 15 personnes. Qu'est-ce que ce groupe pouvait bien leurs vouloir ? Ils ne leurs avaient rien faits ! D'ailleurs, ils n'habitaient même pas près de ce parc, ils ne les avaient jamais vus avant.

Stiles vit alors une personne qui devait sûrement être le chef du groupe s'approchait de lui. Stiles se rassit et il l'observa s'approcher en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui pour avoir le visage proche de lui mais le jeune Stilinski s'éloigna rapidement. Il trouvait que l'inconnu était trop près de lui . Ce dernier attrapa les cheveux de Stiles pour le rapprocher de lui et le tirer debout. Stiles hurla en tenant le bras de son opposant. Il commença à lutter pour se dégager de sa poigne.

_ Hey ! Lâchez-le ! Ordonna le Shérif en se relevant.

Il attrapa le bras de la personne qui tenait son fils qui se contentait de le regarder avec un air impassible. Le Shérif serra sa main autour du bras mais celui-ci ne sembla rien ressentir. John était furieux que cet inconnu s'en prenne à son bébé, son poulain, son bébé jaguar.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda le Shérif.

L'homme sourit alors que sous le regard choqué des Stilinski, son visage changeait. Il avait maintenant des tâches noirs sur tout le visage et ses yeux étaient luisants. Stiles se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette espèce mais il savait qu'ils étaient dangereux.

Tout d'un coup, le père Stilinski leva son poing et il frappa le visage de l'inconnu. Celui-ci lâcha l'adolescent trop choqué pour réagir. Stiles attrapa le bras de son père pour qu'ils s'enfuient mais il constata qu'il y avait encore 14 personnes qui les regardaient avec un air furieux. Ces derniers avaient aussi leur visage recouvert de tâches noires et les yeux scintillants.

Stiles espérait vraiment que le Nogitsune allait intervenir parce que sinon, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours avec lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le « chef » se relevait avec un air furieux. Le jeune Stilinski attrapa rapidement son père et il le tira derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier soit encore blessé.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda Stiles, inquiet.

_ Ton père le sait déjà. Répondit le chef avec un sourire mauvais.

Stiles allait se tourner vers son père mais il se sentit soulever. Il se retrouva sur le dos de son père qui lui lança un sourire rassurant. Le Shérif s'accroupit et il fit un immense bond. Stiles resserra la prise qu'il avait sur son père choqué. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le sol qui se trouvait maintenant loin en dessous de lui. Ils atterrirent un peu plus loin dans le parc, dans un endroit vide près d'un petit ruisseau.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? S'écria Stiles en descendant du dos de son père. Comment tu as fait pour sauter aussi haut ? E qu'est-ce qu'ils nous voulaient ?

_ Nous discuterons après ! Répondit le Shérif. Nous devons fuir, ils sont à notre poursuite.

Après cela, le père de Stiles se remit à courir, suivi de près par son fils. Rapidement, ils entendirent le groupe de 15 personnes près d'eux. Ces derniers étaient plus rapide qu'eux, ils allaient bientôt les rattraper. Stiles et le Shérif accélèrent un peu mais cela ne servit à rien.

Tout d'un coup, Stiles vit une personne percuter son père qui se trouvait maintenant à terre. Le jeune Stilinski fonça vers la personne pour le pousser loin de son père mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par le cou. Stiles sentit les mains se resserrer autour de son cou. Il commençait à suffoquer. Il vit le visage du chef du groupe apparaître devant le visage. Celui-ci avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

L'hyperactif lança un regard désespéré à son père qui était plaqué au sol. Il fut surpris de voir des tâches noires apparaître sur le visage de son papounet et les yeux se mirent à étinceler. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Son père était de la même espèce que ces hommes ! Le jeune homme se demandait si c'était à cause de cela que ses hommes en avaient après eux.

Stiles était à bout de souffle. Quand il crut que c'était fini pour lui, Stiles sentit les mains le lâcher. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration et il se tourna vers son père qui se battait contre tout le groupe. Il s'en sortait bien malgré le fait qu'il soit tout seul face à 15 personne. Stiles vit le visage de son père se tourner vers lui.

_ Cours Stiles ! Cours ! Ordonna le Shérif.

Stiles se releva rapidement et il obéit à son père. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune utilité ici. Stiles commença à courir au loin. Il se sentait tellement faible ! Il se demandait pourquoi le Nogitsune n'intervenait pas. Il était en danger de mort et l'esprit démoniaque ne se montrait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il ne le sentait même pas.

Stiles accéléra quand il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse avoir maintenant. Il cria quand il sentit un poids le percuter et il se retrouva allonger par terre. Il voulut se relever mais quelqu'un le plaqua sur le sol. Il vit que c'était le chef du groupe. Stiles commença à lutter en poussant de temps en temps des cris. Il se figea quand il sentit quelque chose lui trancher le ventre. Il baissa les yeux pour constater que c'était la main de son opposant. Il commença à lutter de plus belle pour se dégager alors que l'autre prenait un malin plaisir à planter ses griffes dans le corps du pauvre humain.

Stiles finit par abandonner quand il vit que ça ne servait à rien de lutter. Ça empirait même ! Le jeune homme n'était plus reconnaissable. Il était recouvert de sang. La seule chose qui montrait qu'il était encore conscient était ses yeux qui clignotaient de temps en temps. Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement que les assauts arrêtèrent.

_ Pourquoi ? Murmura Stiles alors qu'il regardait l'inconnu qui était assis juste à côté de lui.

_ Parce que nous le pouvons ! Dit simplement son opposant. J'ai oublié de te dire mon prénom. Je m'appelle Marcus.

Le dénommé Marcus carressa les cheveux avec un air affectueux. Stiles ne le sentait pas réellement, il avait déjà du mal à rester éveillé. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues. Pourquoi il devait mourir le jour où il avait enfin pu passer quelques minutes juste avec son père ? L'hyperactif trouvait cela trop injuste. Et le Nogitsune, que fait-il en ce moment ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu ?

_ Tu peux fermer les yeux, Stiles, je suis là ! Murmura Marcus avec un air rassurant.

Stiles se demandait pourquoi il agissait comme cela maintenant. C'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état ! Le jeune homme obéit toutefois, trop fatigué et meurtri pour lutter. Il ferma les yeux mais juste avant de s'évanouir, il entendit un rugissement, ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un jaguar.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Alors verdicts ? Bien pas bien ? N'hésitez pas à le dire dans les commentaires ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire aussi si j'ai fait des fautes extrêmement graves dans ce chapitre._

_Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez aussi laisser un commentaire pour me dire quel sanction je mérite pour ne pas avoir posté un chapitre Mardi. Je le réaliserais si c'est possible._

_En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien parce que ça fait trop plaisir. Et je vous fais pleins de bisous parce que vous les méritez tous simplement.:D_

_En attendant, je vous retrouve mardi (normalement) pour un nouveau chapitre et je vous fais encore des bisous._

_Tchao ! xXxXxX_


End file.
